Last Sharingan's of Konoha
by MirzeSnape
Summary: What would happen if Naruto Uzumaki was the son of Chasmire Uchiha a.k.a. Kushina Uzumaki. And if Sasuke accepted Naruto as his cousin? Let the Rookie 12 plus Gai's team change history! Full summary inside. No gay pairings in this story. Pairings inside.
1. Newfound Relative

**A/N: This is the first chapter. I hope you fine it you liking, and please tell me what you think. Also again (No Gay Paring: No offense). Thank You!! I already have the pairings of this story, so tell me if you guess them. If it's right, then I will tell you!!**

* * *

**Ch 1: Newfound Relative**

"Sasuke Uchiha, the Hokage has summoned you to his office. You are to report now," an ANBU said, who was standing in front of the Uchiha States.

"The twelve years old Sasuke looked up to the ANBU and asked "What for?"

"I don't know, but I am supposed to escort you his office." The ANBU answered.

"Fine, let's go!"

The ANBU nodded his head and sunshined (transported) himself and the Uchiha to the Hokage's office.

"Thank You for bringing Sasuke here, you may take your leave Wight-Paw." The Hokage said, as he looked up from the piles of paper work.

The ANBU named White-Paw bowed down and left.

"Lord Hokage, why have you summoned me here? Sasuke asked when the window crashed behind the Hokage, and Naruto came in.

"What do you what now Old Man? I have a lot of training left, so finish fast so I can take my leave. Also what is Uchiha doing here?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage chuckled, and asked "Naruto you do know that there is a life outside training, pulling pranks, and Raman you know."

"Yes, yes, I know." Naruto said. "Playing with friends, protecting those who are precious to you, and daydreaming. But Old Man, I have no close friends, anyone precious other then you, and daydreaming is for girls."

"That is one of the reason I have called you Sasuke here. I think you both could add one more precious person to that list of yours."

Sasuke who was looking with wide eyes between the Hokage and the class clown a.k.a (also known as) 'dope' as they talked blinked. They looked like grandfather and grandson who were arguing. "What is going on here? Why is the 'dope' suddenly acting so mature all of a sudden? And what is this training that he's talking about?" Sasuke asked, as he could not keep himself quite.

"Both of you boys sit. Sasuke you have one living relative. He was kept a secret by his mother; she was your father's sister. When she died, she did not want her child be known as an Uchiha because the Uchiha would have took the child and trained it into a living weapon. He is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki."

"WHAT?" came two sets of voices. One being shocked that he was related to the 'teme' a.k.a the emo kid. The other being shocked that he actually has a living relative left, and happens to be Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckle-head.

"Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki." The Hokage paused for a minute, and then continued, "She was Sasuke's aunt. Her real name Chasmire Uchiha. After she fell in love with Minato Namikaze, the Uchiha's disowned her. Therefore, Chasmire changed her name, date, and her birthplace. A year after she was disowned, Minato became Yondamie Hokage."

Sasuke gasped and looked at Naruto. "You are the son of the Yondamie Hokage. Wow!"

Naruto looked down, blushed, and whispered, "I know, continue Old Man."

"Kashina and Minato got married in secrete because they didn't want the enemies finding out of the marriage, and a few months after that Kashina was having baby Naruto. The night that Kashina was giving birth to Naruto, the Nine Tailed Fox attacked and Yondamie went to fight. All the stress and worries landed Kashina in a critical state. She gave birth to Naruto and died on the spot. Naruto's father was there when she died, and the only way to stop the fox was to seal the fox into an infant. Having no choice, the Yondamie took Naruto to the battlefield and seal the fox into him. After sealing, Yondamie died, and left baby Naruto an orphan."

Sasuke looked shocked but Naruto who knew the story looked sad and very faraway look.

"Wait," Naruto said after a moment later, "If my mum was an Uchiha then she contained the Sharigan right? Then do I have the Sharigan too?"

"Good question Naruto, yes she had the Sharigan and you do to. I am sorry I never told you this Naruto, but I was waiting for the right time. I apologise to you both, but you have to understand that it was for your best. I did not want Naruto to become a living weapon nor anyone else. Nevertheless, what are you going to do about it Sasuke? Follow the Uchiha rule or take Naruto as your brother /cousin." The Hokage asked.

Naruto nodded his head, and looked at the clouds nervously waiting for an answer.

Sasuke paused for a minute then smirked and said, "When can Naruto move in the Uchiha States?"

It was okay say that Naruto was shocked at the emo's respond. The Hokage's smile brighten and replayed he already did Sasuke. However, every in this room is an S-

Rank secrete. I trust you Sasuke to make sure it stays a secrete. Alright any questions boys?"

Sasuke nodded "what is the training that the 'dope' is doing?"

The Hokage chuckled at this and said, "It will be up to Naruto to tell you when he feels comftrouble. For now, let it be Sasuke."

"Fine, but I will expect a full explanation after 'dope'"

"Whatever 'teme', can we leave now? I am hungry Old Man."

"Sure, and stay on track boys, and Good Luck n the exam boys."

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be called "Nightmare." This is the longest chapter I evere wrote, so tell me what you think. And Please R & R!!  
**


	2. Nightmare & Promise

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's talking so long but I hate typing up the chapters. I have until ten written down. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Ch 2: Nightmare**

_The Hokage chuckled at this and said, "It will be up to Naruto to tell you when he feels comftrouble. For now, let it be Sasuke."_

_"Fine, but I will expect a full explanation after 'dope'"_

_"Whatever 'teme', can we leave now? I am hungry Old Man."_

_"Sure, and stay on track boys, and Good Luck n the exam boys."_

_Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded and left the room._

As Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Uchiha States Naruto suddenly spoke up "Sasuke you know when you asked what training I'm doing, I didn't answer, well I think I am going to answer have to answer the question now."

"Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Because I have to train and I don't need you spy on me. I am an ANBU level, I do missions sometimes, but when I asked the old Man to let me become an ANBU he said that I needed to hang out with my age group. I have to _earn _to become an ANBU."

"How did you become an ANBU level so fast? Not even Itachi could do it so fast."

"I don't know, I guess I was tired of crying so I told the third to train me so that I could protect myself and others I care about When I three I had enough and finally the third agreed. So when I started Academy I was a high Chunin level, and now I am an ANBU level."

Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto. The class clown was apparently the most powerful one in class. "But in the academy..."

Naruto gave his cousin a small smile and said, "In class I act like a 'dope' because I want people to underestimate me, and that way I get an easy win. Why fight useless battles when you have better things to do?"

Sasuke nodded his head of understanding. "Hey, 'dope' why do you skip classes so much? Half of the time you are not even there."

Naruto grinned and said "O that's because if I go on a mission or too lazy to wake up from bed, training, or just don't want to go to school."

Sasuke shook his head and said "You maybe an Uchiha but Naruto you sure don't act like one."

"Thanks Sasuke, why would I want to act like a person who disowned their own daughter? I like who I am 'The Number One Unpredictable Ninja of Konoha."

**That Night**

Naruto was lying on his new bed in his new bedroom thinking 'So much has happened so fast. Something tells me that tomorrow will bring something that will change our lives forever. What is it? What could it be? Ugh, I got to stop thinking about the feature. Hey, what's that noise?'

Naruto jumped out of bed, when he realized that Sasuke was having a nightmare. Without thinking Naruto 'Sunshined (teleported)' into Sasuke's room. There was Sasuke trashing on his bed, muttering "No, mum, dad come back. I will revenge our clan Itachi. I will kill you, I won't let you kill Naruto."

Naruto jumped onto the bed and shook Sasuke awake. "Sasuke wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Sasuke slowly woke to see Naruto in front of him. "Naruto you're not dead." Sasuke surprising Naruto hugged him (NO GAY PARINGS IN THIS STORY).

Naruto looked uncomftrouble for a moment and smiled. 'Poor 'teme,' must have been hard for him to grow up all alone since he was six. No wonder he turned out the way he did.'

"It's okay Sasuke. I am alive, and Itachi is not here. Move on Sasuke, let go on your revenge and live a life of joy. When the time comes I promise I will help you defeat Itachi."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, which reminded him of a innocent little boy. "You promise Naruto? You will help me if I forget on my revenge and train me?"

"I promise Sasuke, now go to sleep; I will be here when you wake up." And Naruto fell asleep beside his cousin/brother (AGAIN: NO GAY PARINGS).

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the story so far? Hope you like it. The next ch will be called 'New Students'**

**Oh, don't forget to R & R!!**


	3. New Students

**A/N: **Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long to post up, but I have a lot of work from school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Ch 3: New Students**

The next morning as Naruto and Sasuke entered the Academy building a group of fan-girls rushed to Sasuke's side yelling, "SASUKE YOU'RE SO HOT. I LOVE YOU, MARRY ME SASUKE!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and ran for it, but to bump right into Iruka sensei.

"Boy's care to explain what you two are doing, running into the school building, and on the genin exam day no less. I would really hate to give you two detentions today." Iruka sensei said.

Naruto and Sasuke froze on the spot for a minute until Sasuke finally spoke up. "Umm, Iruka sensei, there were a bunch of fan-girls after me, and Naruto just helped me escape them."

Iruka looked surprised for a minute. 'What on earth is going on? I am seriously getting to ole for all this, since when did Sasuke and Naruto become friends. Furthermore, why is Sasuke sticking up for Naruto?' Iruka thought.

"Oh, I see. Then let us go to the classroom and relax a bit until the bell rings. After all it is all of your big day."

**10 minutes later**

Mizuki sensei came in the room ten minutes later with a bunch of lined up students.

"Class settle down, there is an important announcement that we have to make. This year three students who are a year younger then you will be joining the genin exam. I want you to welcome them, and make them fell comftrouble. Got that?"

Sasuke frowned. 'A year younger? That's a first!'

"Why? Why can't they take the exam next year like the rest of their classmate?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru muttered troublesome, and went back to watching clouds out the window.

'Munch, munch, munch' came from Choji.

"Bark, bark, wolf" said Akamaru. "I know Akamaru; these guys will probably be the class looser. We will show them what real ninja's are. (Guess whom)

Everyone's sweat dropped. (Anime style)

Shino's eyebrows rose, but he went back to talking to his bugs.

Hinata as usual was fiddling with her index finger thinking about Naruto.

Sakura and Ino were not paying attention. They were too busy glaring at each other over Sasuke to notice anything.

Suddenly the boor banged open to revile a girl in black open in the front sweater, a white tank top underneath, which said "TOP GIRL" on it, and a black pant, which had many pockets. She also wore a pair of black pair of sandals, which were about an inch high.

The girl had brown/gold hair that was in a very neat bun, but unfortunately, a book called "Science for Smartace covered her face."

'BANG!' A girl entered the classroom through one of the open windows at the bottom.

The girl has black hair with silver streaks, and bangs covered her right eye. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she had gray/purple eyes. She wore a purple tank top with a black cropped open in the front jacket, and black capris. With all this, she wore a pair of black ninja sandals.

The girl walked to the middle of the classroom and asked, "Where's Iqra?"

Right on, track the window beside Sasuke and Naruto shattered. There reviled another girl on top of Naruto and Sasuke's desk. This girl was the strangest of all.

She had red hair with blue highlights. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and her eyes were the color of a foxes. Red/brown. She wore denim skirt with green tank top that said, "I'M 2 HOT 4 U" in gothic black lettering and black knee the high boots.

She looked around the classroom and yelled, "Presenting the Great Kinamori!"

"Iqra, get down here and Sidra if you're not here in three seconds I am going to drag both of you here by your ears." Said the girl with the book buried in her face.

"Yes mother!" both of them said sarcastically rolling their eyes, but did not dare disobey what the girl said.

"Looks like your wife is the carbon copy of you Naruto," Sasuke teased.

Suddenly everyone in the class was talking. "What? Where?" Naruto asked.

"QUITE" Mizuki yelled. The class looked shocked at him; Mizuki sensei hardly did the yelling. It was always Iruka sensei. "Okay, now why don't you three girls introduce your self's."

The girls called Sidra and Iqra looked at the girl with the book to go first.

The girl with the book looked up for the first time. Surprisingly the girl looked a lot the girl called Sidra. She had the same purple/gray eyes, the same face cutting and all.

"Oh, fine I'll go first" the girl said but also happened to have a _very_ slight blush on her cheeks.

Kiba suddenly spoke up. "Are you and the cropped jack girl twins of cousins?"

The girl smiled and said, "She happens to be my bigger twin. My name is Novera Anshu. I like the nature, reading books under the trees, watching the clouds and daydreaming, and science. I dislike snakes, crazy humans, show offs, girly girls (sluts) and those who think they are better than others are. Thank you."

"Ohh, ohh, me next" the girl with the fox eyes said.

"Sure go head Iqra," said Novera's twin.

"Hi losers! My name is Iqra Kinamori. Everyone call me Kinamori or I will beat you into bug food for Novera's butterflies."

Shino's eyebrows rose up and looked up at Novera.

"Only a few people are allowed to call me Iqra, but you don't need to know that." Iqra continued. "I like music, snakes, dog's art and Ramen."

"Told you your wife was the carbon copy of you Naruto," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto blushed, but did not say anything.

"My dislikes are show offs, sluts (girly girls) and the mall."

Sakura and Ino gasped at Iqra's statement. "You are a disgrace to women-kind," they both yelled.

"And you are a disgrace to human-kind by chasing after a guy who's known as emo and you pinkie and blonde" surprisingly Novera said who was yet again reading her 'book.'

Sakura and Ino closed their mouths on surprise. Well it was not every day that someone insults Sakura, Ino the most hottest girls in class, but also Sasuke Uchiha the hottest boy in class in the same sentence.

Naruto grinned at Novera and said to Sasuke "Sasuke I like Novera. First ever girl to insult you."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

But before Iruka sensei could step in, Sidra yelled "Okay guys, I'm Sidra Anshu. The most hyper person you will ever meet. I **guarantee** you that."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Scratch that. BOTH of your wife's are here."

Naruto blushed again, but this time he said "shut up."

Sidra continued, "I like beating up those who annoy me, singing, dancing, music, acting, daydreaming, hanging out with my friends, eating and just being me."

Shikamaru, who finally woke up from daydreaming, muttered loudly "Troublesome, but her and her sisters are totally opposites."

Sidra ignored the lazy kids comment, and continued, "I hate snakes, show offs, annoying people, pranked on and getting beaten at something. SO that's about it, and who are you morons?"

"Sidra, language" Novera said.

Sidra rolled her eyes.

Iruka sensei looked at the class for a minute, then said "Well, why don't you introduce yourselves, then I'll start the exam. Okay, starting from Hinata."

Hinata looked up blushed and stammered "I-I am-m Hinata Hyuga."

Shino pushed his glasses up with his index finger and said in a deep voice "Shino Aburame."

"It's a drag, but I am Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said lazily.

'Munch, munch' "Choji Akimichi!" 'Munch, munch'

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura muttered.

Ino glared at Novera, but also seemed to be in a deep thought. "Ino Yamanka" Ino said.

"I'M NARUTO UZUAMAKI, THE NUMBER ONE SURPRISING NINJA OF KONOHA!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke also glared at Novera for calling him an emo, but muttered darkly "Uchiha Sasuke"

"I'm Kiba, and this is my dog Akamaru."

"Bark, bark, bark, barrrk" Akamaru went.

"Awwwwwwwwww, he is sooooo cute!" Iqra exclaimed.

Iruka sensei came from behind his desk and said, "Thank you everyone, okay Novera sit beside Hinata and Shino. Iqra beside Naruto and Sasuke, and Sidra beside Shikamaru and Choji."Iruka sensei paused for a minute then said, "Now, lets start the exam."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked it so far. Anyways the next chapter is called "**First Kiss**"

Please don't forget to read and review. Thank You!!

MirzeSnape


	4. First Kiss

**A/N:** Well here is chapter four for you. Sorry if it took long, but I do have school, and since it the school is ending, I'm working extra hard. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Ch 4: First Kiss**

Everyone passed the genin exam with flying marks. Sasuke became the rookie of the year, which was no surprise to anyone. However, what did surprise _most_ genins was the fact that Naruto passed. Sasuke of coarse was anything but obvious about his cousins passing knowing how much stronger Naruto was then every genin in the academy.

Everyone decided to meet at training ground one, which was a open field with a few trees. Sasuke wanted to stay home, but having a cousin who was a few months smaller then you and the fact that he was an AMBU level did have its benefits.

So far Naruto with Sidra who was just equally hyperactive as himself singing or more like shouting "WE PASSED, WE PASSED!"

Shikamaru was watching the clouds along with Novera, who had her sweater tied to her hips, and for once was not reading her book.

Sasuke was sitting under a tree along with Shino and Hinata watching Kiba and Iqra playing with Akamaru.

And Choji was eating a bag of chips as usual.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she came along with Ino. "Want to have to have dinner with me tonight?"

Ino chuckled softly and said, "No way will he want to go out with someone like you, who happens to have a huge forehead."

"Like he will want to go out with you Ino-pig" Sakura yelled at her.

"Sorry Sakura, I first want to be a great ninja then kick your ass and THEN I'm going to take Sasuke on a date. So first I plan to kick your ass." Ino said surprising not only Sasuke but the other genins also.

"Nice way of saying that you're over Sasuke Ino. At least someone noticed that he is gay, I mean there are girls throwing themselves at him, and all he does is walking away." Novera said who had her eyes closed beside Shikamaru.

Ino stuttered trying to say something but came up with nothing.

A burst of laughter came from Kiba and Naruto. "Haaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaaa, Sasuke your gay? Haaaaaaaaa, haaa, haaaaa, haaaaaaaa."

Sasuke glared at his cousin and Kiba, then got up and walked away.

"What afraid of something oh great Uchiha? Are you scared of the truth? I thought you wanted to revive the Uchiha clan." Said a voice behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to see Sidra against an Oak tree. (I am tired of all the Sakura blossom and Cherry Blossom trees)

'How the hell did she move so fast? I did not even sense her; there is something strange about the younger genins' Sasuke thought. "I'm not gay Anshu," Sasuke remarked.

"Who are you talking to Uchiha? You know that there are two of us." Sidra and Novera said at the same time. Although Novera was still watching clouds with Shikamaru.

Naruto and Kiba snickered at the twins antics. Sasuke glared at Naruto and Kiba then answered "The want with the silver hair, the want to be punk."

"Oh, okay" Sidra said. Not talking any offence on what Sasuke said. "Fine, I take it that your not gay, but I need one proof that you are straight."

Naruto, Kiba, and Iqra started to "ohhhhh" and "ahhhh"

Sasuke smirked at Sidra, walked right up to her, and kissed her hard on the lips.

Sidra's eyes went wide. Whatever she expected, it was not this. Sidra started to flap her hands, which looked oddly like a bird as she tried to get away.

When Sasuke finally let go, Sidra's hand went 'SLAP!'

"What the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha? Do you have any idea what you just did? You stole my very first kiss which was supposed to go to my perfect match," sobbed Sidra, well kind of.

**Inner Sakura: **"That slut, I can't believe she stole Sasuke's first kiss. I so have to kill her."

"How dare kiss Sasuke you slut!" Everyone looked to see a dozen of fan-girls behind them.

"Troublesome, look they found Sasuke," Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Yo, you all listen here you want to be Uchiha lovers!" Iqra said who was now on a branch of the Oak tree.

"No one calls my sister a slut and gets away with it," Novera said, who was now right beside Iqra reading her book again.

'How the hell do they move so fast' went everyone's thoughts.

"Here, let me get this straight, your precious Sasuke kissed, not the other way. Oh, he also told me that he kissed me to make you girls jealous, and the fact that he loves you all." Sidra said sweetly.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, and ran as fast as he could to get away from his fan-girls.

Everyone who was still left behind laughed inwardly to themselves, well except Iqra, Sidra, Naruto and Kiba. Although Sakura growled instead, planing on how to kill the the silver streaks Anshu twin.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you liked it. No the pairing is not Sasuke Uchiha and Sidra Anshu. But if anyways one guesses the pairings, I will confirm it. Don't forget to read and review. Thanks, from

MirzeSnape


	5. Mizuki's Mistake

**A/N:** Well, here is the fifth chapter. Hope you like it, and have a wonderful summer vacation. Happy reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mizuki's Mistake**

--

"So Sasuke, what do you think of the new students?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto had just finished eating their dinner, which was Tomato Soup, Sasuke's favourite. Now the two cousins were taking a walk through the forest to get some fresh air.

"I don't know, there's something about them that seems to bother me. It seems to me as if they know everyones secrets, but in a good way, if you know what I mean, dope. Thanks to Merlin that they're not fan-girls. I don't know how much more screaming and hugging I'll be able to handle before my head explodes."

"I know where you are coming from, but the girls seem cool to me, especially Iqra and the hyper Anshu twin. What was her name? Lidra? Eidra? Oh yes, Sidra. Although, Iqra seems to frighten me a bit, by her introduction about calling her Kinamori and not Iqra. But those two will make good pranksters and partners in crime, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, but they're too hyper like you. But the calm and collected Anshu twin seems quite a girl, not a fan-girl, but not too hyper either. She's like the odd one out of everyone."

"Nice to know that you give your first kiss to the twin of the girl you love, Sasuke. I never would've thought that you actually had the guts to kiss a girl in front of all your 'fan-girls,' then get chased around the village by them. Too bad you didn't kiss Nova, or whatever her name is." Naruto said.

"You dope, her name is Novera," Sasuke said as he gave his younger cousin a death glare.

"Hummm, 'teme,' looks like you already memorized her name. Who would have thought that Uchiha prejudice would actually fall in love? Not me. 'Teme', is the world going to come to an end soon?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke glared and Naruto again but when he opened his mouth to retort, he was cut off by a loud voice..

"Mizuki, give me the scroll NOW!"

Naruto and Sasuke recognized the voice as Iruka sensei's and immediately started jumping from tree to tree to get to him.

Mizuki threw a shuriken right at Iruka sensei's back.

However, luckily, one of Naruto's Shadow Clone's jumped in front of Iruka sensei, and stopped the shuriken in midair.

"Oh, well, well, well, looks like the demon has finally arrived to save his precious sensei, I see." sneered Mizuki.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at his former sensei, then helped Iruka sensei up.

"Say, Naruto, haven't you _ever _wondered why everyone calls you "DEMON" _Naruto_?" asked Mizuki, straightening up.

"Mizuki, no, the third's law, STOP THIS NOW!" Iruka yelled at his former friend.

But to Mizuki and Iruka's surprise, Naruto answered, "Yeah, I used to wonder about that a lot. But now I know why. It's because the fourth Hokage sealed the nine tailed demon fox into me the day I was born, seeing as how it was the only way to stop Konoha from being destroyed by it. By sealing the fox into me, he had to give up his own life, but the fourth's last wish was for the village to see Naruto Uzumaki as a HERO, but the village didn't agree. Instead, the people of the village saw me as the demon. They thought, and probably still think, that I'm a danger to them."

Iruka's mouth was open in surprise. Never in a million years did he think that Naruto was so smart, or that he knew that he had a stupid fox sealed inside of him.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" yelled Naruto.

Four shadow clones that looked exactly like Naruto ran forward and carroed Iruka onto a tree branch where Sasuke was standing. The rest of the three hundred Narutos beat the crap out of Mizuki while the rest just watched, amused.

Soon, the ANBUs arrived and took Mizuki to the Hokage, while Iruka looked from Naruto to Sasuke, and asked, "Should I even ask?"

"No, but even if you did, I wouldn't tell you unless the Old Man gave me orders too." said Naruto.

"Shut up dope. Now let's get Iruka sensei to the hospital, shall we?" said Sasuke, smirking.

"Yeah, let's go Iruka sensei!"

"Boys, not so fast!" Iruka's shout was heard from miles away.

* * *

**A/N:** Has anyone guessed the pairings yet? No, Naruto is NOT going to have more then one girl. Sorry! But who do you think Naruto goes best with? Well, tell me that by reviewing.

Thanks,

MirzeSnape


	6. Sasuke's Love Interest

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be alot longer. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Girls Week**

--

**One Week Later**

--

"Hey, Naruto, where are the new girls?" asked Kiba.

All the genins who had passed were sitting in Iruka sensei's class to find their new genin teams and team leaders.

"Hi everyone, you remember us right?!" Iqra and Sidra yelled, coming in through the roof (I don't know how, but they just did).

"Sit down both of you," came a calm voice from the back of the class.

Sidra's eyes went wide and sparkly, "Hey, sis, you left the house early today. So did you meet that mysterious and untold boyfriend of yours?"

"Yeah Novera, you have been _very _quiet the whole week. But that's not really saying anything 'cause your always quiet." Iqra said mischievously. "So, who is it?"

"Yeah," said Sidra. "Who's the unlucky guy?"

Naruto slapped Sasuke gently.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks like your love interest has a boyfriend already," Naruto whispered softly.

"Humph," was the only reply he got from him. As usual.

Novera, who was now reading a new science book, put her book in her pocket and said, "Idiots, I was at the bug garden studying the environment around them, doing useful things, unlike you two dunderheads who beat up any guy that crosses your path. In addition, I left a note on your bed this morning. Too bad you can't read."

"Aw, sis, you're no fun! Always doing boring stuff. You should have seen the way Iqra and I kneeled a few of the guys. Some guys couldn't even get up." Sidra said, grinning, as she sat down beside Shikamaru and Choji.

Most of the guys in the room went pale.

"Hey Shika-Shika! Choji! How was your week?" Sidra asked.

"It was a drag."

'Munch, munch', "Fine", 'munch, munch'.

Shino leaned over towards Novera and quietly asked, "Are they always like that?"

"Sadly, yes. You have no idea what I have to deal with everyday." Novera answered with a frown.

"Hey, your Hinata right?" Novera asked. "How are you?"

Hinata gave a shy smile. "H-hi. T-han-nks fo-for a-a-ask-asking. I-I'm fine."

Suddenly the door opened and Iruka sensei came in with a clipboard in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Love it, hate it? Please review.

Thanks,

MirzeSnape

* * *


	7. New Leaders

**A/N: Well here is the seventh chapter, and enjoy.**

**--**

**Chapter 7: New Leaders**

**--**

"Good morning class. Congratulations on passing your genin exams. This year the 'Rookie of the Year' goes to Uchiha, Sasuke. Congratulation Sasuke, you did very well. Now everyone settle down, and please be quiet while I tell you which team you belong to. Okay, first off, Team One is..." Iruka said watching the nervous students.

--

"... And Team Five will be Kinamori, Iqra."

Iqra who was dozing off into space, jumped into reality on hearing her name. _'Please, please let Nova and Sid be in my team. We've been a team for as long as I can remember.'_ Iqra thought to herself.

"... Anshu, Sidra and Anshu, Novera."

"Yes! Beat that everyone!" Iqra and Sidra yelled. Iqra's screaming scared Akamaru, and Sidra woke up a very sleepy Nara.

"Shut up you two morons. Let Iruka sensei continue unless you want me to knock some sense into your brains. Merlin forbid you two need it!" growled Novera.

Both girls rolled their eyes at the younger girl, and muttered under their breath, "Yes mother!"

"Thank You Novera. Now Team Six will be..." Iruka sensei said.

--

"... Team Seven will be Haruno, Sakura, Uchiha, Sasuke, and Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto and Sasuke groaned silently on hearing the name of their female member of the team.

_'Damn, why couldn't it be Novera or the silent Hyuga girl?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

"... Team Eight will be Hyuga, Hinata, Inuzuka, Kiba, and Aburame, Shino."

_'... Why dog boy? Damn, he's a loud one...'_ Shino thought.

Although Shino and Hinata remained quite, Kiba and Akamaru whined loudly.

"... Team Nine..."

--

"... And last but not least is Team Ten, which contains Nara, Shikamaru, Yamanaka, Ino and Akimichi, Choji." Iruka finally finished.

"WHAT? Iruka sensei, if I am supposed to be an excellent kunoichi, then I wouldn't be one with the lazy ass, and the human eating machine!" Ino yelled.

_'God, why do I have this every year,'_ Iruka thought irritably. "The Hokage himself made these teams. So if you have any complaints, then feel free to go and tell him yourself, but other than that, I have no power over the teams. Sorry Ino. Anyway, most of your new senseis are here. All of you take care, and become a ninja that Konoha, your parents, and senseis can be proud of. Best of luck to everyone. Oh, and Naruto, don't get in trouble will you?" And with that, Iruka walked out of the classroom door.

Many Jonins came, and all that were left were Team Five, Seven, Eight, and Ten.

Suddenly the door opened, and in came a young woman. She wore a dress, which looked like bandages, and oddly, her eyes were red like Iqra's. "Hi, my name is Yuha Kurenai. Team Eight meet me in training ground eight," and before she could walk out Iqra yelled, "Auntie Kurenai, best of luck."

"She's your aunt? " Kiba asked.

"Yup, she's my mum's sister, and she hates it when people are late so you'd better go Kiba."

Then the door opened again and in came the third youngest son, Sarutobi Asuma, and he took Team Ten to a BBQ restaurant.

--

**One Hour Later**

**--**

Sasuke was lying on a desk, daydreaming about God knows what (cough: a certain girl). Naruto, Iqra, and Sidra were in a far corner of the room plotting some pranks that could be used on their sensei. Sakura was looking out the window dreaming her future with her 'dark' _true love._ And Novera? Well, she was ... sitting on the rooftop of the classroom and reading her book.

_'SLAM, BANG!'_

Everyone looked around to see Novera slamming her book on the table, and jump down from the roof.

"What's wrong with you? First you slam the book right beside my head, and then you jump down almost landing on my 'MANHOOD!' "

Sakura's eyes sparkled with anger, while from the back of the room Naruto, Iqra, and Sidra tried to control their laughter, but failed very badly.

"Oh, shut up about your emo 'manhood.' Maybe if I did land on it, then you would have to get it removed, and that way you wouldn't be gay, Sasu'gay.' Or should I say chickenbutt?"

The trio in the back of the classroom roared with laughter. It looked like those three wouldn't get up off the floor anytime soon.

Sasuke's eyes twitched and Sakura looked like she could murder someone with her glare.

"Anyway," Novera said as she jumped down from the table. "I figured out who our senseis happen to be."

"WHO?" Everyone shouted.

"Oh, no one but except the same person who trained our butts off from when we were able to walk, and her boyfriend. No one except Anko and her perverted boyfriend Kakashi," finished Novera.

Groans were heard from Iqra and Sidra.

"Aw man, I just thought we were finally rid of them. What was the Hokage thinking when he gave us our sensei?" Sidra muttered to herself.

Sasuke, and Sakura were looking back and forth between the three girls thinking, _'What the hell?'_

"Looks like we have very powerful senseis," Naruto commented. "but, um, where do you think they are Novera?"

"Follow me," she ordered. They followed Novera out of the classroom, past classroom fifteen, and then to a broom closet. Odd moans and groans were heard from inside.

"Are you sure you should open that?" Sakura asked quietly, not wanting to get Novera any more angrier then she was.

"Yes!"

Novera swung open the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing inside the Academy broom closet?" Novera asked softly, but the tone of her voice sent a cold shiver up everyone's spine.

Inside the closet was a man with white oddly shaped hair who's ninja headband fell over his left eye. In front of him was a women with purple hair, baggy coat and a fishnet t-shirt, shorts and ninja sandals. (If it's the wrong description, then sorry. Please imagine the right clothing. Thanks!) And they both _seemed _lip locked.

"Stop the Genjustu, I can see right through it. Quick fix." Iqra said cheerfully.

Novera shut the door, and a minute later they both emerged out of the broom closet.

Sidra leaned over to Sasuke, Naruto ad Sakura and whispered, "Guys, those are our senseis. The masked one is Kakashi Hatake, also known as the 'Copy Eye Ninja." That happens to be your sensei. I know this because he would never live a day after he trains us. Now, the one with the purple hair happens to be..."

Iqra cut Sidra off.

"The purple haired one is a close friend of the Anshus; she has been training us since we were four. She is, unfortunately, our sensei."

They turned to see Novera punch Kakashi, and Kakashi being in daze for the fact that his genin team and Anko's found them in _such _a position. Kakashi flew and hit the wall.

"Did you have to use your super strength?" Anko asked.

But no reply was found.

_'I don't believe it, she just punched our sensei to the wall. But then again, if what I think she saw, I think I would also be in a daze. That is if I was in such a position with her. Damn Sasuke, no don't think like that. You're a Uchiha, not someone with hormonal problems. But now you know not to get on her bad side unless you value your life.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Now care to explain what you were doing in the broom closet, of a Academy no less, and not there to meet your genin teams?" Sidra asked (normally).

--

**Flashback 1 Hour**

**(The story may contain content that is not suitable for under the age of fourteen. May contain maturesubject matters. Readers description is advised)**

**--**

_"Kakashi we're gonna be late if we don't go to the Academy now. We're already about five minutes late. Come on, let's go" Anko yelled._

"_Coming dear."_

_**At Ninja Academy**_

_Kakashi and Anko was walking through the Academy hallway, when he spotted a broom closet. _

'_Damn, Anko would look so sexy when I strip off her cloth in the closet. No focus Kakashi.' Kakashi thought to himself._

_But before he knew it, he pulled Anko into the closet and cast a Genjustu which would appear the they were __**only **__making out._

"_Kakashi," Anko frowned. "We're already late as it is...ahhh... stop that...'moans.'_

_Kakashi pretended as if he heard nothing, and went on putting butterfly kisses from the base of her neck to the valley of her breast, then talking of her large coat and t-shirt._

"_Kakashi, we have...'pant'...to...'moan'...stop"_

"_Anko," Kakashi said talking her small hand down to his manhood. "See how hard you make me? Who cares if we're about an hour late. The kids can wait for a while."_

"_Ahhh, ohhh...Kakashi, fine but...'pant'...hurry."_

_Kakashi nodded his head, talking Anko's breast which was in his mouth him. He slowly let go of her breast and kissed Anko hard._

_Suddenly, Anko turned Kakashi against the wall, opened his pants, and pulled down his Speedo. _

"_My, my Anko dear, your fast." Kakashi commented._

"_Shut up, and fuck me up already Hatake. If you don't then I will have to chop off your manhood with mu kunai." Anko threatened_

_Kakashi gave a low chuckle, and gave Anko what she wanted. 'Humm, just a few minutes ago she wanted to meet her team, and now she wants me to fuck her up. No complain from me, haha. DAMN she's tight. God I love this crazy snake women.'_

**40 minutes Later**

_**(You can start reading again)**_

_What the fuck do you think you're doing inside the Academy broom closet?" came a soft voice from one of Anko's student. Her voice sending ice shivers down everyone's body._

'_SHIT' thought the two Jonin's thoughts._

**End of Flash Back**

Kakashi who finally got off the floor gave a little shiver, and said "Sorry now, but since we're all here why don't we introduce yourself on the roof. HE have a 'U' smile with his eyes, and sun-shined (transported ) to the roof. Anko a few seconds later followed her boyfriend.

Before Novera could do anything, Iqra put her hand on Novera's shoulder and said, "Calm down, and your scaring everyone." Then whispered "Also, then you will have a lot to explain."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Read and Review, thanks.**


	8. Anger Management

Here's chapter eight! Enjoy reading

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Anger Management**

On the roof of the academy, everyone sat facing their senseis except Novera who had her back facing her sensei (and team 7's).

"Hello everyone" Kakashi said. "I am the leader of team seven."

Anko in the other hand threw a kunai at Novera. Novera who happened to be very sharp, caught the kunai.

"Humm, sharp as ever" Anko commented. "Well, I am Anko, and from now onwards I will be the leader of team five. Now to introduce you let's start with the brooding emo kid."

Sasuke glared at Anko and said "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Well now that my team has introduced themselves, why don't you start, umm, the one with the red/blue hair?" Kakashi said.

Iqra glared at him. "Kinamori Iqra"

"Anshu Sidra"

Everyone looked at Novera excepting a replay, but none came. "Nova say your name" Iqra whispered.

Novera glared at Iqra, then said with her face still facing her back to everyone, "No one whose name you should know. Anyways, you should know our names. The Hokage gave you the list already, if you don't have it, then maybe you're not fit to be a sensei."

"Watch your language you brat! Look who you are talking to!" yelled Anko

That was the end of the rope for Novera. She stood up, and let out the steam. "WATCH MY LANGUAGE; YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK! WHAT WERE YOU DOING FOR THE PAST HOUR? MAKING OUT WITH THE PERVERT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS! WELL, WE ARE HUMANS, AND WE LAVE LIVES TO TAKE CARE OF. NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZYNESS, I JUST MISSED MY APPOMINT, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR TWO!"

Anko looked quite shocked, and the happy-go- smile from Kakashi's eye vanished.

Sidra and Iqra looked at their best friend/sister in surprise. Sure they seen Novara get angry once before, but not like this. Compared to Novera, they looked like children, and that was saying something.

'Wow' Naruto thought. 'I can't believe someone so quite just blew up like that. Man, Shika is actually right, women are troublesome. In addition, I thought the ANBU women's were scary. They should get training from her or something! Remind me never to get on her bas side'

Sasuke in the other hand had a small smile on his face, which many would mistake it for a smirk. Well it was not everyday that you see a girl beat the crap out of two Jonin's at once, and at the same time be a genin.

Inner Sakura: "What in the world is she doing. Looks like someone does not know the term 'RESCEPT YOUR ELDERS'! Yelling at our sensei's like that, no self respect!"

'Damn, I can feel the anger radiating off of Novera. When in the world did an innocent girl like her become so scary? Also Anko feels like she can murder someone!' Kakashi thought. 'Well here goes nothing.'

"Well, now that we know each other, the genin test is tomorrow; meet us at training ground at ten sharp!" Kakashi said. 'Shit, no more laziness with our teams with a girl like Novera in Anko's team. Man, why does she have to be like Anko so much?'

Anko who decided to murder Kakashi later on the day, said in a dead but deadly voice "Your dismissed,"

**Later That Day in the Jonin Lounge**

"Kakashi are you here? You are so dead," Anko yelled.

Most Jonin teachers were in their usual hangout, 'The Jonin Lounge.'

"What on earth could you have done that would have pissed her that much Copy Eye?" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"Nothing" replayed Kakashi, but Gai Maito popped up, and filled Asuma in.

"My faithful friend, my rival Kakashi was doing having sex very unyouthfully (it is how it's spelled?) at the kids Academy with our youthful Anko."

Everyone in the room went silent and was staring at Kakashi in surprise. IF they could have seen Kakashi's face, then well it would have looked like a tomato. "Who in the seventh hells do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Iqra told me, must say I wish I was there to see Novera beat the crap out of you and Anko" Kurenai said as she entered the room with Anko who looked _very_ calm, a bit to calm.

"And my very youthful nieces told me. I must say I am very disappointed in you Kakashi. In the academy is where kids study and doing dirty things." Gai said solemnly.

"Novera told you that didn't she?" Anko asked.

"No, my other faithful niece Sidra told me that. Novera was too pissed so she punched down a tree. "Gai answered.

Ibiki gave Anko a smirk. "Looks like we got ourselves good teams this year."

"What do you mean?" Genma asked.

"We'll look at it this way; we already know whose passing." Ibiki said. "First is Anko's team, they already passed the genin test before they took the genin pre test. Therefore, they pass, and second come Kakashi's team. We have the last Uchiha there, our unpredictable ninja Uzumaki there, and Haruno is there too. Her father was a very good ninja. However, now there is a possibility of Kakashi's team passing in seventy percent. " Ibiki took a deep breath and continued, "Kurenai's team has the Inuzuka heir, the Hyuga heir and the Aburame heir. All three of them being the heir got individually trained, so they have about seventy-five percent in them passing. Last but not least is Asuma's team. And his team has about ninety-five percent of passing. "

Everyone in the room looked surprised. "How?" asked Asuma.

"Because," Ibiki said, "You have the Nara heir. As lazy as they look, their mind is not. Nara will be the genius out of all the genins. So he will find out the meaning of the genin test and tell the other's about it. Then there is Aburame, as much as he likes to eat, he's loyal friend, and last there is Yamanka's girl. Loud, but a very good ninja who will shape the boys up in no time. Therefore, we have out Ino-Shika-Choji trio. " Ibiki finished.

"Okay, what about the other teams?" Kotetsu asked.

"They have a fifty-fifty chance."

"Okay, so if Anko's, actually hers passed already, So if Kakashi's, Kurenai's, and Asuma's pass, how is that a good team?" Izumo asked.

This time Ibiki smirked, "Well..." he said, "Anko's team will be the spy team."

Everyone looked surprised again. "How?" Kurenai asked this time. "Wouldn't that be my team?"

Ibiki smirked again, "Let's put it this way, a lost bloodline will active again in the Anshu twins, which was lost for about a century."

"How do you know?" Anko asked.

"Anshu told me to follow his girls for a while now, and I noticed the signs. Then we have Kinamori, Kurenai's niece. Trained by Anko one of our top spies of Konoha. SO that's out Spy Team."

"Okay," Kakashi said. "So what's my team?"

Ibiki looked thoughtful for a moment, then said "Powerful Team"

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, you have the last Uchiha, unpredictable Uzumaki and if Haruno can become a strong medical ninja. It's up to her. Then we have Kurenai's team, hers is the tracker. Inuzuka's nose and dog, Aburame's bugs, and Hyuga's eyes."

Ibiki took a deep breath the continued, "Last but not least, we have the Strategist Team, and I explained that before. Now I have to go back to work. Good Luck!" And he left the lounge.

Everyone in the room was quite for a minute then the room was full of people talking again.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review!! Thanks


	9. A found Friend

**A/N: Look I'm sorry I didn't post up for a long time. Well here is a new chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ch. 9: Secret Found**

"You mean you actually blew up on your sensei's face?" Shino asked, clearly trying to hide his laughter.

"Shino, give it up, go ahead and laugh." Novera said.

Shino burst into laughter, which was not heard often.

Novera frowned and stomped her feet. "It's not funny, I'm sure you would have done the same if it happened to your team."

Novera and Shino was at the Aburame garden, or Shino's half done garden. They both met at the local Konoha garden last week.

**Flashback**

Novera P.O.V

'_Damn kids these days' Novera inwardly growled when she found some caterpillars wounded and helpless at the edge of a Maple Tree (A/N: I don't know if there are maple trees around Konoha. Let us pretend there is)._

"_When will these people learn?" Novera asked aloud to herself._

"_My guess is as same as yours," a calm voice said behind Novera._

Shino P.O.V

'_If they have no care for bugs, then how do they expect the garden to grow' Shino asked himself as he picked up some earthworms and put them in a glass jar. '_

_Shino walked a bit more till he was in a pretty a small forest, when he suddenly felt someone else's chakra. Shino turned an edge when he spotted one of the new girls from their academy healing some caterpillars._

"_When will these people learn?" she asked herself aloud._

"_My guess is as same as yours," Shino told her._

Normal P.O.V

_A kunai flew over to Shino, and he barely dodged it. _

_Shino looked over to Novera and saw that she was in her fighting stance._

_When Novera realized that it was one of the people from her new class she slowly relaxed. _

"_Sorry" Novera apologized._

_Shino have a visible nod then asked, "What is your name again? I'm Shino Aburame"_

_Novera stuck out her right hand and said, "Novera Anshu at your service, now what are you doing here?"_

_Shino shook her hand and replied, "Looking for bugs for my garden, why were you healing those bugs?"_

'_Straight to the point, I just might like this guy' Novera thought. "Because they were hurt, why you have a problem?"_

'_Doesn't miss a beat dose she?' thought Shino. 'No, just surprised that you did not scream your head off like most girls (HINT: Pinky & Blondie). You like bugs?"_

"_Well that just proves to you that I am not just most girls, and yup I like bugs. Now what brings you here?" Novera asked with a smirk._

_Shino raised an eyebrow at Novera, then answered "I see, I am here collecting new bugs for my new garden."_

_At the word garden Novera gave Shino a smile like a little girl who found her doll._

"_Garden really? Can I help? What's the idea?" _

_Shino smiled at Novera and explained what he had in mind, after all, the more the merrier (well in most cases)._

**End of Flashback**

It took Shino a minute to calm down then he took one look at Novera and burst laughing again. Over the week Novera and Shino became really good friends.

Novera became irritated and finally said, "What is it now Shy (_Shy_ _pronounced as Shay_)."

Shino stopped laughing and glared at Novera for using his mother's nickname on him. Surprisingly as most boys his age, he hated his baby nicknames.

"Don't call me that" Shino said, "And you look like a cute little girl who didn't get her candy."

Novera gave Shino a sadistic smile then said, "SO you think I am cute Shino."

"Whaa- what are you talking about?" Shino asked realizing Novera's smile.

"Ohh nothing, but the fact that you just said that I look like a CUTE girl who didn't get her candy. So I look cute to you Shino?" Novera asked sweetly.

'Shit, how do I get out of this?' Shino asked himself. "Ahhh, no"

'This is so much fun' Novera thought then pouted, "What Shino? Am I not cute enough for you? Do I look ugly?"

'Damn' "No! You look fine and ahh-"

And this time Novera burst laughing. "It's okay Shino I'm just teasing. I know I look drop dead sexy, nothing to be ashamed of."

Shino's sweat dropped. "What the hell?"

"Nothing, nothing" Novera answered smiling. "So tell me how your team was? From the looks of it, you and doggy boy were drooling all over your sensei."

Shino glared at Novera (again). It was quite a surprise to Novera that Shino didn't wear his over long coat and dark shade glasses at home. Like now, he was wearing a T-shirt with fishnet sleeves, normal black pants, and gardening sandals.

"For your information, I was not drooling over my sensei. That is just wrong, but I can't say the same for Kiba."

"Humm, let's see, your team has you, doggy boy, and the Hyuga." Novera said. "From what I can tell, you guy make the perfect tracker team if you pass your sensei's test."

Shino sequenced his eyebrows for a minute then said, "You're right why I didn't recognize that it before?"

Novera chuckled then said, "Shikamaru's team will be the 'strategy team' because the Nara clan is famous for their genius thinking and laziness."

"Soo, what about Naruto and your team?" Shino asked.

Novera looked far away for a minute then said, "Naruto is very unpredictable from what I know. Sasuke is the _last_ Uchiha, so he's strong, and Pinky is well... very well informed considering the fact that she got the second highest score in the written exam."

'How on earth dose Novera know all this? Moreover, why did she sound not sure when she said the last Uchiha? Does she know something that I don't?' Shino thought. 'No, just my mind.'

"And your team?"

Novera smiled and said, "Oh, that's easy. We are the spy team."

"How do you know that?" Shino asked.

"Now that's for me to know and you to find out!"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it, and I'll try to post up sooner! Oh please review!! Thanks!  
**


	10. Family Ties

**Ch 11: Family Ties  
**

That night Novera and Sidra were just finished dinner when their dad spoke up.

Edmond Anshu was an ANBU at the moment working along with Ibiki who was the head of Interrogation. Edmond was also known for his laziness and loved eating which was a big surprise for the Anshu clan because they were so not lazy.

"Novie and Siddy please stay behind." Edmond told them.

Their seven year old brother Alcott snickered hearing his sisters baby nicknames. If one thing was for sure, his sisters were daddy's girls.

"Alcott honey, why don't you go practice throwing shurken's in the Dojo," Nanao said to her son.

Nanao Maito Anshu was a former Jonin until she was pregnant with the twins. Nanao had black hair, which always happen to have some sort of silver in it. It was obvious to everyone that Sidra got her looks from her mother. While in the other hand, Novera got hers from her father.

"Sure mum, but later you have to teach me that Justu you promised" Alcott yelled.

"Dad is everything okay? You look a bit pale," Novera said.

"Yah daddy, what's the sudden talk about?" Sidra asked.

"Ed, I think it will be better if we go to the den and talk," their mother said.

"Sure, let's go girls."

Once everyone was seated in the den, their father started talking, "Novera and Sidra I want no interruptions until I am done talking." Edmond said in a very serious voice.

Both girls nodded their head.

Then Edmond started talking, "A century ago, your great ancestor Lai Anshu realised that there was more to wind then known. He soon started to form what we now call a Bloodline. Lai soon was able to take wind and make form them into different shapes, borders and control the wind. One day in heaps of a battle, he lost most of his chakra and was on the verge of dying. With no other choice, with what chakra he could master, her pushed wind into his body and emerged it into his blood. The winds healed all his wounds and he was able to fight the battle with full force.

A year later Lai got married to a women name Nana Sakura. When their first child was born, Lai realised that controlling the wind came very easily to his son even though his original element was water. From then on, the Anshu's were known for being able to control the wind, the Master of Wind.

However, fifty years ago, during your great-grandfathers time, a very powerful Justu was cast on our family, and it cut all our ties with the wind. Still, something strange happened when your mother was pregnant with you two. Somehow, the Justu was broken. How it happened was never known.

For the past year, I had Ibiki follow you two around here and there. As I suspected, you have ability to control wind, only a month ago, I felt wind follow you two around." Edmond finished.

Sidra sat shocked on the couch, while Novera said, "I guess it all makes sense now."

Nanao looked at Novera and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Novera blushed and said, "Mum I was researching the family history for a while now, and I found these strange stories about the wind."

"That's right," Sidra, said when she finally came out from her shocking position. "I remembering reading something like that a few years back."

Edmond shook his head, "How on earth can I stop you two reading so much?" he asked himself.

"They get that from you" their mother snickered.

"I have one question thought," Sidra said.

"Shoot love," their mother said.

"My natural element is lighting, while Nova's is wind, what does that mean?"

"Well you will awaken your Bloodline soon, so you will be able to control wind, and at the same time, use it with lightening. And for your sister, she will have almost perfect control of the wind if not all perfect because her element is wind, and so is her Bloodline." Their father said.

"I see," said Novera as she went into a deep thought.

**Kinamori's House**

Iqra just finished dinner with her parents Lea and Abash Kinamori when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"That must be Kurenai" Iqra's mum said as she cleared the table.

Lea Yuhi Kinamori quitted her ninja courier when she got married to her husband Abash Kinamori who was a Jonin from the Hidden Village of the Rain who soon after became a Konoha ninja.

"Wasn't she supposed to join us for dinner?" Abash wanted to know.

"Yah, but she probably was too busy." Lea answered.

Iqra went and opened the door for her aunt.

"Hey sweet heart! How was your first day as an official ninja?" Kurenai wanted to know.

Iqra hugged her aunt and said, "Tomorrow we have our mission, a C-Rank mission Auntie"

"So we've heard," Abash said as he entered the family room. "Sorry Kurenai, but the little devil was on and on about how good of a ninja she is"

Kurenai chuckle and bent down to give Iqra a small box.

"What's this?" Iqra asked.

""That is your genin present from all of us" Lea said as she entered the room.

Iqra opened the box to see a beautiful bracelet with the words 'Iqra' on it.

"Thanks daddy, mum and Aunt Kurenai" Iqra whispered. "I love it"

"I'm glad" Abash said, "Kurenai, what happened to you, weren't you suppose to come here for dinner?"

Kurenai blushed a bit then said, "Sorry, but I had to kick Anko's but first and Gai joined me. Then Asuma chased after us and kidnapped me for dinner so I wouldn't kill Anko. Kakashi-idiot had to save Anko from getting her ass kicked by Gai, and yah"

"Asuma dinner? Kakashi is an idiot, and he saved Anko, while Gai tried to kick Anko's ass?" Lea asked.

"Basically yes" Kurenai answered.

Abash shook his head."Crazy bunch I live with" he muttered, while Iqra giggled.

"Okay" he said, "Now to business, why don't we all have a seat."

After everyone settled down, Abash started, "Iqra, we've noticed you tend to take after your aunt in almost every way."

"Kurenai Aunty is cool" Iqra said.

"And" Lea took over, "your ninja moves and techniques are alot like hers. So, we've asked your aunt to train you in the Yuhi family tradition. When you are free, and Kurenai is free, she will be training you."

"YES!" Iqra yelled.

"But Iqqy" Lea said using Iqra's baby name, "When Kurenai is busy, which will be most of the time because she has her own team, I'll be training you."

Iqra sat speechless. Never in Iqra's eleven years of life did she see her mother train herself or Iqra.

"Serious mum?"

"You know, Kurenai and I asked your mum the same thing when she told us that," Abash said.

"I am sweetheart; also I'm getting out of shape." Lea said.

Everyone chuckled while Iqra bombarded her mum with questions about training.

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Hey dope" Sasuke said, even tho its been about a week that Naruto and Sasuke were living in the same house, Sasuke still called his cousin 'dope' while Naruto called Sasuke 'Sasgay or tame which annoyed Sasuke to no end.'

"What?" Naruto asked. Naruto and Sasuke were having Sasuke's favourite dinner, Tomato Soup.

"When do you think we're going to activate our 'Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, nor do I really care are Sasuke." Naruto replayed.

Sasuke shook his head. 'I guess I wouldn't if my own family disowned my parents.' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, how did you know what our genin test from Kakashi was about?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Naruto grinned and shook his head, "I'm not going to tell you tame." And took some salad from the table and threw it on Sasuke.

Sasuke who was totally caught by surprise when that salad landed on his hair yelled, "NARUTO you DOPE! I have salad on my hair."

Naruto who was now rolling around the floor laughing said, "Well it's about time you get a new hair style for you 'Chicken Butt' hair Sasgay!"

"How immature for someone is who happens to an undercover ANBU. Anyways, when is my training gonna begin. I have to get training you know." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, I really need to get you a girlfriend or something. I mean you're always so serious about everything. Hummm... I think I'll start your training when you loosen up a bit. "

Naruto seem to think a bit then smirked "No I think I change my mind, I'll start training you that day you actually find the perfect girl and get married."

Sasuke's face was unreadable, but if you look closely, you would notice slights of pink on his cheeks. "Naruto you are so dead!"

Sasuke stood up ferrous at Naruto, took a spoonful of Tomato Soup, and threw it at Naruto.

And seconds later both cousins were having a full fledge food fight.

Now if anyone was to walk in the main Uchiha Mansion and looked in the kitchen, they would have seriously thought that a bunch of toddlers was in there.

**Nara Household**

"Congratulations Shikamaru on becoming a fresh genin" Rayn Nara told her son. (Rayn pronounced Ray-ean. I don't really know the real name of Shikamaru's mother. If you do, then please tell me. Thanks*)

"Shikaku aren't you going to congratulate your son?" Rayn asked her husband.

"Huh? Sorry what was that?" Shikaku asked his wife as he woke up from sleeping on the table.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"I agree son," Shikaku agreed.

"GOD! What on earth am I suppose to do with you two?" Rayn asked herself as she went out of the kitchen.

"It's troublesome to ask dad, but why on earth did you marry such troublesome women?" Shikamaru whispered to his father.

Shikaku have a low chuckle and said, "Your right, it is a very troublesome question. However, when I married your mother she wasn't so troublesome. My guess is that she's pretty annoyed with two lazy people in the house." Shikaku whispered back.

"That's right and you know it sweetie." Rayn yelled from her bedroom.

Shikamaru shook his head and both the father and son thought, 'Troublesome but how does she do that? Well it's to troublesome to think about it now.'

"Here I found it!" Rayn exclaimed as she entered the room with a fat album. "Now why don't you tell Shikamaru the good news while I put in the new pictures."

"What news?" Shikamaru asked. Usually what was good news to his mum, was _very _troublesome news.

"It's very troublesome to tell, but I will start training you the Nara clan ninja way, while your mum will be working with you in your fighting technique." Shikaku told his son.

"That is very troublesome." Shikamaru agreed.

Just then Rayn burst into laughter. When she saw the question glance that her son and her husband gave her she said, "Maybe you should listen to your own conversation once in awhile, with all the troublesome stuff, it sounds like a _drag_."

Both Shika's shook their head, 'Women'

**Hyuga Clan Main Household**

"F-father yo-you called me?" Hinata asked trying not to stutter to much as she entered her father's study.

"Hinata sit down" Haishi said to his eldest daughter.

A member from the branch house brought tea into the study and left.

Haishi looked at his daughter and said, "Hinata you are now a genin. No longer a child, so I will want progress on. Also as the Hyuga clan princess, you will have to work on your stuttering more. It's getting better yes, but I want it better even more. Okay?"

'Father thinks my stuttering is getting better, I will not let you down father, nor you Naruto!' Hinata thought with a faint blush.

"Yes father," Hinata replayed.

"One more thing," Haishi said to his daughter, "Hinata I don't want too many reports on you fainting. You are a Hyuga clan heir, the most feared clan in Konoha. I don't need reports on you fainting."

"Yes father," Hinata replayed solemnly knowing full well how much she fainted.

"Also now that you are a genin I don't what to hear that you keep you other comrades falling behind. You are from one of the most feared clans in the hidden leafs, and I to see you keep up the Hyuga name."

"Offcorse father" Hinata said trying not to studder.

"Your dismissed Hinata."

'Damn, why the hell is she so much like her mother, the looks, the behaviour etc.' Haishi thought. 'Now not only that, she has a crush on Uzumaki of all people. Well its better then the Uchiha kid. Where is Hina (A/N: I don't know the name of Hinata's mum. Tell me if you do. Thanks) when you need her. First the crush on Uzumaki, then the PMSing. I really am too old for this.'

Haishi's thought was about to wonder off to his second daughter, when a faint knock was on his door.

"Come in."

**Yamanaka House **

"Princess!" Inoichi called his daughter after dinner.

Lately his daughter Ino was training more and more, and caring less and less about her looks and to his relief Sasuke Uchiha.

"What is it daddy?" Ino asked as she came down the stairs.

"Why don't you and I go for a walk, get some ice-cream and then have a father and daughter talk." Inoichi asked Ino.

"Sure, but can I have double fudge chocolate ice-cream?" Ino asked.

Inoichi did a double take. Double fudge chocolate ice cream was Ino's favourite, but it has been about a year that Ino even ate ice cream, but Inoichi sure wasn't complaining. Personally, he was happy that is Ino loosened about her weight and looks.

"Are you sure princess? Sure you don't want to get some of the diet yogurt?" Inoichi asked. 'Please say no, please say no' Inoichi thought.

"Dad I want double fudge chocolate ice-cream okay! Or else I'm not going" Ino pouted

'YES!' Inoichi thought. "Okay, okay princess. Now let's go tell your mum and get some double fudge chocolate ice-cream.

"Honey, Princess and I are going for ice cream!" Inoichi yelled.

"Don't be late" Ino's mum yelled back. (A/N: Again what is Ino's mum's name?)

Outside the Ice Cream Shop

"Okay Dad what's up?" Ino asked.

Inoichi looked surprised again, "What are you talking about?"

"Daddy" Ino said, "You wanted to have a father and daughter talk, so what's up?"

Inoichi shook himself silly, "Sorry Princess, the ice cream must have melted my brain ice."

I giggles and said, "Daddy when are you going to stop calling me Princess? You know that I'm not five years old anymore, I am a newly graduated genin!"

Inoichi looked far away in his mind and said, "Princess you may be fifty years old, but as long as you and I am living you will always be a baby girl to me."

Ino frowned at her father, "Daddy what do you mean 'You and I are living?'"

Inoichi bent down so he could meet his daughter's eyes. "Ino listen, from today and onwards you are a ninja of our beautiful village Konoha. Each time we go to do a mission, we ninja's never know if we will return home alive. Because of this, we should spent time with our family as much as possible, and when we do fight we should fight for our comrades, never abandon them, fight for out village, and more importantly fight for the ones we love. Each person should be able to fight for love, and those who can't, like the missing ninjas out there, they are not considered as humans. You understand that now Ino?"

'Wow' Ino thought as she lowered her eyes and said, "Yes daddy, and I promise not to disappoint you. Also can we get another ice-cream, mines is melted."

Inoichi laughter at his daughter and they went off to fulfill Ino's wish.

**Haruno House**

Aiko Haruno sat down by the fire place sipping tea while listening to Sakura go on and on, on how she passes the genin test and how she is one step closer to get Sasuke's love.

Finally Aiko put down her cup, "Sweetheart you know boys are not everything in the world?"

Sakura frowned, "what do you mean mum?"

"Sweetheart, listen. Girls and women are looked down upon. We are used for sex, man toys and things that are too horrible to be said. Because of this, we women tend to let the guys to chase us instead, we become strong to prove that we're stronger then boys!" Aiko told Sakura gently.

'What the hell?' Sakura thought. "So we're not supposed to like someone mum?"

Aiko laughed at her daughter, "No honey. If you're meant to be with someone no one in the world can stop you. For now become a strong female ninja, make me and your father proud. One day you will meet your match, until then Sakura become strong, unlock your inner power. You get what I mean?"

Sakura shook her head. "Yes mum!" 'What the hell, this is very confusing' Sakura thought as she thought back at her mother's words.

Aiko took a look at her daughters face and chuckled to herself. 'You will get what I mean one day sweetheart.'

**Aburame Main House**

Shino and Shibi was sitting on the back porch of the clan leader house enjoying the show that the fireflies put on.

"You know Shino, the whole clan expects a immense deal from you?" Shibi suddenly asked.

"Yes father," Shino replayed.

"But..."

Shino raised his eyebrows at his father and asked "But?"

Shibi looked at Shino very seriously and said, "Shino whatever occurs, always remember to follow your heart. Do what you think is right, not what everyone else thinks. Follow your heart and become a leader not a follower."

Shino thought for a minute and slowly said, "Father what if my thought is wrong and leads me to a disaster?"

Shibi smiled at his son's thoughtfulness. "Shino we are humans not angles. No one is perfect, and what's a life without any faults? But always choose the best idea by doing pro's and con's. I am sure you will catch on."

"Yes father."

**Inuzuka Main House**

"Look who's a genin? My very own _baby_ brother Kiba. Seems like yesterday he was running around the house yell that he didn't want to wear his dippers." Kiba's sister Hina teased.

"MOM! Tell Hina to shut up. She's been going like that since the moment I got home. If she dosen't shut up right now then I'll have to show her what's it like to be a man." Kiba yelled.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared Kiba. You a man? What a good laugh. You can't even get a girl to date you if you pay them." Hina said pretending to sound scared.

"I too can get a date if I wanted to. Girls just love me. I don't see you going and dating. Lets see why... Oh I know, your way to violent." Kiba smarked.

Hina smiled at Kiba and said, "Well how come I just to happen to date Genma now, before that it was Izumo."

"WHAT? You're still dating Genma? I swear if he did anything..."

Hina and Nidaho (Is that Kiba's mum's name? If not, tell me please) tuned Kiba out in his usual speech about beating up his sister's boyfriend.

"You know mum," Hina whispered. "Kiba is gonna be one loyal dog to his team. But I fear for the girl he starts dating. I don't think he's gonna let anyone take one look at girl unless they want their eyes curved out."

Nidaho smiled at Hina ans said, "Lets hope he never has girls, 'cause they will always have an ANBU follow them around"

Nidaho and Hina looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, what's do funny?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Came two innocent voices of his mother and sister.

**Akimichi Main House**

Choji and Chouza were sitting on the front porch of their house when Choji suddenly asked, "Dad what's it like to be a genin?"

Chouza looked at his son then said, "A genin is the first step to crossing the bridge and becoming just who you are. Genin, Chunin, Jonin, are only steps of the person you become. Some people go the old tradition and follow others, some follow the wrong path and become criminals, many of the criminals sometimes find the right path and become good. And some make their own path.

The genin teachers are only the guide to the path, but only you can cross the path and become who you are. Just remember to follow your heart and you will be where you want to be Choji." Chouza got up and went inside leaving his son to think.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so very, very sorry for not posting up any chapters for any of my stories. First my internet was gone, then I went back home to Bangladesh and no internet again. I just came back three days ago, and well one of my very best friend Sana went all wild on me saying I had to post atleat one chapter.

So this chapter is for my friend Sana! Luv you!

Also don't forget to R&R!!!


	11. Red Sand of the Dessert

**A/N: Chapter 12 is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now lets go party and read my wondeful story. ohh and also find hot guys and girls!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Meet the Red Sand of the Dessert**

**One Month and Two Weeks Later**

"Hey Kinamori over here!" yelled Naruto.

Iqra and Sidra look behind them to see Naruto waving from about a meter.

"Hey back to you too! So what's up? Haven't seen you in about two weeks." Sidra said.

"Corrections Sidra," Novera said as she jumped down from a tree above.

"You know I really hate it when you appear out of nowhere" Iqra stated.

"Sorry" Novera answered not really meaning it. "It's been a week and a half since we've last met. Oh, by the way, Konohamaru is coming this way."

"No really Nova, please stop popping out of nowhere, it's kind of creepy when you do that. Don't you think Naruto?" Sidra said looking at Naruto.

"Not really, a noticed Novera coming this way." Naruto replayed. 'Humm, but for a normal genin it should be impossible to hide their chackra.'

"Yah, always beware of your senses you two." Novera said as she rolled her eyes.

Sidra suddenly got a mischief smile. "Well no duh you are gonna say that, you're probably being so self-conscious 'cause you don't want us to who your boyfriend happen to be."

"Novera has a BOYFRIEND!" came two voices behind Naruto.

Sakura and Konohamaru!

"No Konohamaru I don't. Sidra is just being the idiot that she always is." Novera replayed.

Konohamaru thought for a minute then said, "That is true, I'll believe your story this time. Anyways, how are you Naruto bro. When are you gonna show me a new technique?"

Sakura looked at Konohamaru for a moment and started laughing. "You have Naruto the class dope teaching you how to fight. Wow that's rich. The only thing that he can teach you is how to become a pervert 101."

Konohamaru looked at Sakura and asked Naruto, "Bro is she your girlfriend or something?"

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well that's a relief bro." Konohamaru stated. "I mean look at her, no hips, no butt, or boobs. Also she has a extremely huge forehead. From the looks of it I can get Novera to draw the whole Hokage mountain on it!"

'He is so dead'-Inner Sakura

"Dude" Iqra whispered, "I think Konohamaru has done it this time. The other two of Iqra's friends nodded their head.

"KONOHAMARU AND NARUTO YO-" Sakura started yelling when Naruto yelled at Konohamaru to run, and running himself from saving himself from Sakura's wrath.

"You think we should make sure that nothing happens to them?" Sidra asked.

"Noo" Novera said, "I think its more fun to watch. Lets go!"

SLAM

"Well, well, well what do we have here" a kid in what looked like wearing a black cat suite and purple face paint, and about the same height of Shikamaru, if not am inch taller said. "A little kid."

"Put me down" Konohamaru yelled.

"Kankaru put him down, we don't need the trouble." Said a girl with blond hair with four equal ponytails' a white fishnet shirt with a lavender top over it. A purple shirt with splits on both sides came up to her knee, to top it off she had knee high black boots, and a large navy-blue battle fan on her back. She was taller than the guy in the black suite, and looked about fifteen to sixteen. (N/A: Blab, Blah, Blah who cares if I changed her clothing.)

"Oh come on Temari, I just want to show this brat not to mess with us."

'Shit' Naruto thought. His ANBU side kicking in. 'They are from Suna from their head band. But what is Suna kids doing here?' After thinking for a moment Naruto realised just why they were here.

Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura spoke up.

"From your head bands I can tell you are from Sunagakure: Hidden Village Among the Sand. Why are you here?"

Temari smirked. "Looks like you are very observant. We are here for the Chunin Exams." Temari showed them her passport to confirm what she said.

That was when Novera decided to speak up. "Well is nice to know that you are here for the Chunin Exam, but I think that holding the grandson of our Sandaime Hokage for hostage is a very bright idea."

Kankaru's eye's went wide when he realised just who he was trying to beat up. "Sorry" he said as he dropped the boy not so gently.

"We will let it go this time," Naruto said in a tone that surprised. 'Well...' he thought 'I can't let myself be outdone by some girls. Gives me a bad image. "Next time" Naruto continued, "We will tell the Hokage if we find you giving anyone from this village a hard time. Understand?"

Before anyone could answer a voice behind then spoke up.

"Kankaru you are an embarrassment to our village."

'That boy,' Naruto, Novera, Iqra, Sidra, Sakura thought. 'He's strong.' 'Something about him which I can't place my finger on.' That was Naruto.

The boy was wearing brown top with brown pants. Underneath was a fishnet red shirt. He also had a gourd on his back which was also brown, and the Suna headband on is neck. Brown the color of sand. What stood out most about the boy was that he had black circles around his eyes as if he hasn't slept in...forever, and the fact that he had the word LOVE spelled out on the left side of his forehead. (A/N: I know I changed Gaara's cloth style, but I like it. Deal with it as you wish. But I am so not gonna change him.)

"Gaa-Gaara!" Kankaru shuddered. 'Oh SHIT!' Thought the boy named Kankaru, and the girl with the four ponytails.

Before anyone had a chance to say a word Naruto spoke up, "What are your names Suna genins?"

"My name is Temari of the Red Sand." The girl with the four ponytails' said. "And those two are my brothers."

"Kankaru of the Red Sand" said the one in the black suite.

"Gaara of the Red Sand" Said a cold voice of the boy in the brown suite. "You seem strong, mother wants your blood. What is your name?" Gaara asked.

"Are you talking to the idiot in the orange?" Sakura asked as she got over her traumatize. "He is just the dope."

'Does she have a death wish?' Kankaru asked himself.

'Damn it, I can't stop Gaara if he decides to kill one of the genin' Temari worried.

Konohamaru who was very silent the whole time spoke up, "Pinky just shut up okay. Let Naruto handle this. I wonder how on earth you became a ninja is beyond me."

Sakura gasped.

Inner Sakura: **"How dare he!!! I swear I will kill him, Hokage's grandson or not. That imbecile! **If anyone looked into Sakura's head that moment they would see a chibi Sakura listing of how many ways to kill Konohamaru and not get caught.

But to the other two sand sibling's surprise Gaara did nothing but watch the Konoha's genins act.

Novera, Sidra, and Iqra who were watching the show jumped down from behind the trees just in case a fight started. After all knowing Sakura, she was loud as a banshee.

Naruto sensing why the girls jumped down from the tree spoke up before Sakura could utter a word.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you Gaara of the Red Sand. The girl beside me is my teammate Sakura Haruno."

"I will see you at the Chunin exams Uzumaki. Mother wants your blood," Gaara said. "Temari, Kankaru lets go."

Temari who walked a meter away from them stopped and looked back at the girls who just came in. It was a surprise to her when the girls jumped down. She didn't even realised that they were there until they were there. If that made any sense. Also that they looked liked serious kuchkins, not like fan-girls as they usually were. (is that how you spell it)

"Wait, what are your names?" Temari asked.

"Why?" Novera asked speciously.

Temari raised her eyebrows. "Because you know our names, it only fair to know yours too."

"We didn't ask for your name you know." Iqra said.

"Ohi, just give them your name Kinamori!" Naruto said looking very annoyed at the three girls behaviour.

"I am Sidra Anshu, the girl with the bun is my sister Novera Anshu, and the one with the red/blue hair which looks like purple is Iqra Kinamori. But Kinamori is you want to live." Sidra answered Temari.

Temari nodded.

"Temari lets go," said a harsh voice of Gaara as he glared hard at his older sister.

Temari didn't try defy what her little brother knowing that it will probably lead to her death if she did.

Five Minutes of total Silence

"Okay that was VERY interesting." Iqra muttered to no one.

"Tell me about it" Naruto said.

"NARUTO you do deserve to be my rival. You were so cool!" Konohamaru exclaimed/shouted. "Boss when you are going to see my perfected Justu that I finally nailed down."

Naruto's eyes went wide. 'Shit not here with the girls around. And I don't think I will hear the end of it even with my ANBU skill, also the fact stands that they cannot know of my skill unless it's a life or death situation.'

"Oh Naruto thought you a justu? Let's see then." Sakura as she got out or her 'too kill' mode.

Before Naruto could say a word Konohamaru spoke "Sexy no Justu!"

There stood a beautiful brunet very nude.

"NARUTO" Sakura yelled.

Before Sakura had a chance to beat Naruto up Sidra spoke up.

"Konohamaru your boobs just happen to be saggy, your hips are too wide and your butt needs to be more round and firm."

For the first time in Naruto's life, Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. Well then again it wasn't everyday that a girl who saw Naruto's Sexy Justu didn't beat you up, but instead gave tips to make it perfect.

Konohamaru transformed into himself again and grinned at Sidra.

"Thanks Sids. I'll make sure to get it perfect."

"Now, now Konohamaru. Don't get full of yourself, but don't use that justu in front of other women, because that makes them think you are a pervert, and that you have no respect for them." Novera said.

Iqra from behind Sidra said, "I second that!"

Konohamaru paled at the thought, "Okay" he quickly agreed, and ran off when he saw that Sakura was o her last nerve to kill him, and his big brother with him.

"Nee Naruto, come on let's go and meet Sasuke." Iqra said.

Naruto who finally got out of his shock smiled a real smile.

"Come on, lets go before the teme starts getting worried."

When Sakura relised that they left her, she finally ran over to catch up.

* * *

A/N: Liked it, loved ir? Hated it? (hope not) anyways review!!! thanks


	12. The Land of Water

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, i know i took long in updating but i made it as long as possible! I will try and update more often, i plan to finish this story before this year ends, so yah! Tell me how you like it so far! Thanks and do review! I luv ya all :)

* * *

**The Survivor and the Chunin Exams!**

"Hey teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked to see Naruto, Novera, Sidra, and Iqra coming towards the ramen stand, and Sakura about a few meters behind running to catch up with them.

Seeing this, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yooouhooo Sasuke. How are you?" Sidra asked waving her hand like a crazy person.

"Sis, if you keep waving your hand like that then you're going to take someone's eye out." Her sister Novera said in a voice that she uses to lecture little kids.

Instantly Sidra went to her pouting mode.

"And here I wonder why I hang out with you two," Iqra said. "But I think I got my answer again for the hundredth time. Your childish foolish acts."

"Wow I surly feel loved now!" Sidra said sarcastically.

"Yaah" replayed the other twin.

"SASUKE!!!"

'Twitch, twitch'

'Dose she always has to scream like a banshee all the time' went the thoughts of others. Mainly the father (Teuchi) and the daughter (Ayame) of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, the two cousins, twin sisters, and their 'purple' haired friend.

"Ohh Sakura you finally came!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes no thanks to you Naruto, now move out of the way so I can sit beside Sasuke." Demanded Sakura.

"Ouch" whispered Iqra. However, never the less, everyone heard.

Before anyone could say another word, Naruto spoke up "Ayame I want ten mushroom ramen, and make a tomato ramen for the teme here!"

"Naruto you BAKA! Sasuke does not eat tomato ramen. Let him order what he wants!" Sakura yelled.

"I want tomato ramen" Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura's face. 'Hum, I wonder how tomato ramen tastes like. Nevertheless, it has tomato in it, so it is bound to taste good.

"Any of you girls want anything?" Naruto asked.

Sakura muttered something about dieting while the other three shook their head.

"Anyways Naruto, I thought you said something 'bout a cool mission. So care to explain?" Iqra asked.

If Naruto's face could get any brighter, it would explode. "Oh yah, well we got a C-Rank mission, which got upgraded to an A-Rank mission."

"What how?" Sidra asked.

"What? Jealous now?" Sakura grinned.

"Hell yes, it is so not fair because we get stuck doing D-Rank ones. Especially the stupid cat Tora. Anko sensei told us that she chased the cat when she became a genin, and that was year ago. I am not lying when I say that she is a demon stuck in a cat form." Novera growled.

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like we are the best genin team."

"WHY YOU" Sidra yelled trying to punch Sasuke who duck away.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Naruto asked irrupted.

"Here is your ramen," Teuchi said as he placed the ramen in front the two boys.

"Eww, Uchiha's sure has a bad taste. Tomato with ramen? Dude, get a life!" Iqra snickered.

Sasuke just glared at Iqra and went into eating his precious tomato ramen.

"I want to know what happened in the mission Naruto. Just ignore these little kids and tell me," Novera said.

Everyone glared at Novera for being called a little kid, but did not say a word because they wanted to hear what happened in the mission, they were eating ramen or sulking in a corner while looking at Sasuke every few seconds.

"You see it all started when...."

**Flashback**

"Okay Old man! WE had enough of D-Rank mission. Give us un C- Rank or a B-Rank mission." Naruto yelled.

"Ya, while you are at it, maybe an A-Rank or an S-Rank would not hurt" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Come on sensei. You know we are just wasting our skills, even the teme and Sakura agrees with me," Naruto argued while he gave the Hokage a glare that he used on his ANBU team.

Hokage seeing Naruto's glair finally gave in and looked around for a C-Rank mission.

Sasuke smirked, Sakura smiled while Kakashi thought 'Finally, I hate the stupid cat. I had to chase that cat with Sensei when I was five.'

"Your mission is" the third said, "is to protect a bridge builder to water country and stay there until the bridge is build. Bring in the client"

In came a man in his early fifty's with a few beer bottles in his hand.

(Okay from here on everything happened as it did in the episode until they met Momochi Zabuza and Haku)

'Shit' Naruto thought as he looked at Kakashi. 'Damn he does not know that I am in the ANBU. Fuck you old man. If you did not tell me to keep my abilities hidden then I could have helped Kakashi-sampi (remember all ANBU calls Kakashi sampi).' Went Naruto's thought.

Kakashi continued to fight Zabuza when he sensed another person hidden in the trees. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone of himself and ran in the direction of the hidden person.

"Well, well, well" Naruto said, as he appeared behind the mysteries hunter ninja in his ANBU uniform. "We have a hunter ninja from the hidden village of the mist. Impressive, you must been waiting long to catch Zabuza."

The hunter ninja jumped up and threw some Sherborn (it that how it is spelled?) needles at Naruto. Naruto deflected them all with his kunai.

"Wow there hunter ninja, I'm your allies here since your here for Zabuza" Naruto thought.

'Yah right' went both of their thoughts. 'I'll just play along with the ANBU/the hunter ninja for now'

"Yes" the hunter ninja said. "I am sorry for attacking you."

"That is alright," Naruto said as he tried to fish out information from him.

The hunter ninja meanwhile had the same idea. "So why are you here?" the mist ninja asked.

"Because I was passing by after I finished my mission when I saw Kakashi-sampi fighting Zabuza ," Naruto replayed.

"So..." Naruto asked, "How did you finally manage to track down the 'Demon of the Mist'?"

The hunter ninja clutched his fists. 'Zabuza is not a DEMON!' "Oh because we heard that he was spotted somewhere around the water country. I came here to investigate if it were true, looks like it was."

Naruto smiled to himself. 'So the hunter ninja is a part of Zabuza's team. This is going to be very fun.'

"I see," Naruto asked. "So how long have you known Zabuza for?"

"Since he saved me." The hunter ninja's eyes went wide. 'SHIT' he thought. 'How could I have been so careless? Damn it, how can I be a useful tool to Zabuza now?'

Naruto smirked.

The hunter ninja brought out more needles and the two ninja's started to battle.

**The Fight with Kakashi**

"Naruto what do I do?" Sasuke asked the Clone Naruto.

"Sasuke I am a clone, boss went to investigate another chakra reserve he sensed coming from the forest. "

Sasuke looked shocked. "What do you mean he went to investigate? Can he not see that we just so happen to be in a middle of a battle? How dense can he get? No way am I now going to believe that he his happens to be an Uchiha!" Sasuke muttered.

Clone Naruto smirked at Sasuke, "Looks like you forgot that I am also Naruto, because of you comments forget about getting trained from now on!"

Sasuke paled at the comment, but before he could speak another word, Kakashi go trapped into the sphere of water.

(From here on everything happens as the same. Kakashi was about to give Zabuza the finishing hit when a sudden clang is heard from inside the forest)

'What the hell is that?' Kakashi thought. 'Please do not let it be another ninja, I promised myself that I would never let another of my comrades get hurt again! Damn it.'

'Shit, Haku was supposed to be inside the forest.' Zabuza thought. 'I have to end this fast.'

**Hunter Ninja & Naruto**

CLASH went the shurken's and Senbon needles in the hunter ninja's case.

Naruto throw a kunai while he went behind the hunter ninja and threw another one.

'DAMN' the hunter ninja thought. 'I cannot face an ANBU and win this fight. We have an ANBU and the Sharingan Eye Kakashi here. To win this fight and stay alive is slim as two percent. I have to warn Zabuza!'

The hunter ninja ran into the open where Zabuza and Kakashi were engaged into a battle.

**Zabuza and Kakashi**

Zabuza was about to catch Kakashi off guard when he saw Haku and a Konoha ANBU coming out of the forest.

Kakashi, Zabuza and Sakura were surprised to see an ANBU there much less fighting a hunter ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist.

"What is an ANBU Black opt doing here, and how come he is so short?" Sakura whispered to Clone Naruto not that she knew that it was a clone, and Sasuke and Tazuna the bridge builder.

Tazuna was shocked that someone so young was an ANBU at that age but at the same time he felt very guilty, 'Konoha really does have the strongest ninja's in the fire country, shit now I feel bad about lying and doubting them after."

The ANBU quickly gave Kakashi a small bow and said, "I am sorry to interrupt your mission Kakashi-sampi but this hunter ninja here is a partner of Momochi Zabuza, I thought I would help you out because I don't really think the Hokage would give freshly genin out of the academy a B or an A class mission.

Zabuza seeing that he could not take out Kakashi and the ANBU out together with Hunter ninja yelled, "Kakashi it seems like luck in on your side today, but next time you will not be as lucky!" With that, the hunter ninja and Momochi Zabuza vanished with green flames.

Kakashi gave the ANBU an upside down smile. "Thank you Tails. Oh and to tell the Hokage that we will be fine hopefully and of we need help we will sent a message!"

The ANBU called Tails nodded his head, raised his hands in a semi wave, and left with a black flames.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in questioning to clone Naruto, 'later' Naruto mouthed.

"Kakashi sensei" Sakura asked breaking the silence, the hunter ninja, and the ANBU were close to our age right?"

Kakashi gave his only female student a smile not that she could actually see it thought, "You see Sakura in the life of a ninja, and a ninja's age must not matter. Take me for example, I became a Black oup at the age of twelve, then comes along Itachi Uchiha beating be and becoming a captain at the age of twelve. Now you will find many ninjas that are much younger than you but in a much higher rank, never underestimate them because then it will only lead to your downfall!"

Naruto hid his smirk, 'looks like his knowledge needs updating, I beat then both in becoming the youngest Black oup'

Sasuke looked surprised but it was only for a second, he clinched his fingers together in a fist. 'Damn it, why is it I am the only Uchiha that is left weak, what is it that most ninja's have that I do now!'

Sakura's eyes went wide, "wow Kakashi sensei," she said. "I never knew that you were that strong."

Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair much to her displeasure, "Yo Tazuna is your house close by? I want to go and rest myself along with my cute students!"

"I am not CUTE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled while Sasuke twitched on being called cute. "Hun" he said while glaring at Kakashi.

Tazuna who broke out of shock on Kakashi's speech replayed, "Yes, it about half hour walks from here. Come on lets go."

(Everything from here on is the same except for Kakashi being unconscious; instead, he locks himself in one of the rooms and reads Come Come Paradise volume IV!)

**Sasuke and Naruto**

"Explain!" demanded Sasuke with his hands on his hips.

Naruto blinked, and then blinked again. Sasuke looked like a pouting child who did not get a cookie after dinner. Naruto had try and hide his smile but in the end, he just gave up.

If anything Sasuke pouted even more as he stomped his legs, "what is so funny? Explain everything to me NOW!"

"Awww," Naruto said, "Is my little cousin pouting like a little child? Did you not get the chocolate chip cookie, should I go and bye you one?"

Sasuke glared, and if a glare could burn things into fire than Naruto would have been ashes in a matter of seconds!

Naruto finally calmed down than asked, "Explain what Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto again than replayed sarcastically, "Oh I don't know but how in the seven hells did you vanish the clone Naruto, but at the same time go to Konoha?"

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, "Well…" Naruto put a hand on his forehead and pretends to think about it for a while before answering, "I did go to Konoha, but it was the clone me, I updated the Hokage on what is going on."

Sasuke gasped. "How could you? You were right in front of us…that is so not possible!"

"Now IF I told you that than it would not be a secrete now would it Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he grinned. "Well I am hungry so to dinner now! Coming teme?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked out of the room to go to dinner, feeling pissed at his cousin Sasuke glared at the wall until he heard Sakura coming upstairs to call him for dinner.

(Same as manga and the episodes…do not know. GO watch it! Sorry but I am really lazy!)

Anyways Naruto puts up an act when Kakashi teaches them tree walking, later Naruto sneaks out at night to do some real training when he meets Haku, Naruto figures out that Haku was the hunter ninja who was partnered with Zabuza. However, Haku was not a threat to Naruto than so Naruto acted normal.

(Haku in a GIRL aka a FEMALE! In my story anyways. Everything is the same as the manga/episodes up until the final battle)

**The final Battle: Team Seven VS Zabuza**

Sasuke, Naruto & Hunter ninja

"Sasuke do the fire Justu one more time," Naruto yelled. Both Naruto and Sasuke got caught in the hunter ninja's dome, unfortunately for them Naruto could not use any of his real power because he promised the Third, and also Kakashi was around and Naruto could not risk his position. The hunter ninja's kekkei genkai was to be able to make ice out of thin air and water. Luck was really not on their side that day because they were surrounded by water and obviously air!

"Gokakyuu no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled.

'Okay,' Naruto thought. 'Fire melts ice, but obviously this ninja's kekkei genkai cannot be melted by normal chakra fire, in this case…'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled in the mist of Sasuke's fire.

The hunter ninja chuckled softly, "Your justu's cannot work on me, and no one has ever broken this dome before." All of a sudden, a thousand senbon needles attacked Naruto, but before Naruto could defend himself, he saw Sasuke lying on dirt with his Sharingan spinning with a single comma, and most senbon needles on him.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "Sasuke" he whispered. 'SHIT' Naruto thought, 'Sasuke cannot die like this, he still has Itachi to find, and my one of my only family left.'

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile and closed his eyes.

"No SASUKE, DANM IT COME ON!" Naruto yelled.

"Was that the first time one of your teammates died?" the hunter ninja asked, but Naruto could feel the sadness in her voice.

'Why,' though Naruto. 'wait.' Naruto looked back at Sasuke when it hit him; Sasuke was unconscious with minor injuries. 'So, she wants me to believe that Sasuke is dead, fine I will play along for now.'

Naruto looked up to the hunter ninja and said coldly, "No it is not, but it is the first time that my only living relative, my brother died."

To say that that hunter ninja was shocked would have been a huge understatement! Naruto took that to his advantage and yelled "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" than Naruto added fire to the palm of every shadow clone with the Kyuubi's chakra and slammed his palms to the ice mirrors.

"That will not-"the hunter ninja began when the ice cracked much to her surprise. "How?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, "Because I am the real deal, the real demon here, not Zabuza. Oh by the way, I know Sasuke is not dead and that you are Haku from the forest."

Haku's eyes widen, "When did you figure all this out?"

Naruto gave her a smile and asked instead, "Why did you join Zabuza?"

Haku took of her mask seeing her enemy already who she was, "Because Zabuza saved me…(the same old story)"

Just as Haku finished her story there was sounds of thousands of birds chirping and blood sprayed everywhere!

"NO ZABUZA!" Haku yelled as she ran towards her only father figure.

**Kakashi and Zabuza's fight**

(The fight is the same without Naruto's demon charka spiking up, and Haku not noticing Kakashi's Chidori until it was too later)

"NO ZABUZA!" Kakashi looked back to see the hunter ninja running towards him with Naruto hot on his heel. Kakashi looked back at Zabuza to see tears streaming down his face.

Zabuza look into Kakashi's eyes and spoke "Take care of Haku for me please. Keep her safe. She is my daughter!"

"No you cannot die." Kakashi faintly heard. "I need you."

Zabuza looked passed Kakashi and whispered; "I love you, stay safe" and he went limp in Kakashi's arms.

"Well, well, well demons die after all" came Gato's voice from the edge of the deck with his ship and his so-called army.

Haku's eyes hardened and in a matter of seconds Gato froze into ice and broke into many pieces, in fact the whole bridge was iced. Everyone froze and looked at Haku. "Never," she growled, "Never will you call Zabuza a demon again."

One of the braver men in Gato's army yelled, "You, you killed out meal ticket, now what are we suppose to eat? Since Gato is now dead, we will take over the village and keep all the women as our entertainment! "

CRACK--------

Everyone looked back to see Sakura who was guarding Tazuna, the bridge beneath her cracked at the force of her punch, "Looks like you underestimated us; we are ninja's of Konoha! There is no was my teammates and I are gonna let that every happen!"

'Sakura' went Kakashi's and Naruto's thought. 'Looks like you certainly have grown up a lot!'

"Yah! We also well defend our village, a hero always comes late right Naruto!?"Inari Tazuna's grandson yelled/exclaimed.

"HAI" the rest of the village people yelled holding pot, pans, knives and forks!

"May by I can help, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" fifty Naruto appeared. Beside Naruto there were eleven Kakashi's including the original Kakashi.

Haku's eyes soften a bit, then she also said calmly "Aisu Bunshin no Jutsu" and beside her was twenty ice clones ready to attack.

Gato's army realized that they were outnumbered and one of them yelled "RETREAT!" Half of the army fell into the water trying to get into the ship while the others got into the ship and sailed away.

"Cowards!" came the soft voice of Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, "YOU'RE okay? Are you heart, oh my god I was so scared!"

"Or not" Naruto muttered, but then he smiled, "Looks like everything is back to normal!"

**(A few days later)**

"The Great Naruto Bridge!" Inari yelled, "The perfect name!"

Naruto blinked, "huh"

"Naruto you idiot," Sakura said with a smile, "They are naming a bridge after you and all you say is 'huh'! You really are a moron!"

Everyone laughed. "Well I better get going" Haku said, "After all I have a long journey ahead of me, I am sure we will meet again Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Mr. Kakashi."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, "I mean you can always come back to Konoha with us, we always will welcome new ninja's and villagers with welcome arms."

"Yah!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. "Hun" came from Sasuke.

Haku smiled, "No thank you I want to explore the world for now, but when I settle down I promise I will settle down in Konoha!"

"Bye Haku" Everyone yelled, "Byeeee" came a replay back.

"Shall we get going?" Kakashi asked.

"Yah lets! I want RAMEN!"

**End of Flashback**

"Wow" Sidra said, "You guys really rock, man we had boring missions. Beside her Novera and Iqra nodded their heads!

"Hey," Sakura said suddenly, "We were supposed to meet Kakashi sensei half hour ago."

"SHIT!" Naruto said, "Come on lets go," behind him Sasuke and Sakura followed.

**Training Ground 7**

"What took you guys so long?" Kakashi sensei was already waiting for them with some papers in his hands.

To see his cute little shocked that he was early was clearly an understatement!

"You're here early," Sasuke said. "Why?"

Kakashi gave them an upside down eye smile. "I entered you in the Chunin Exams"

The genin's blinked than blinked again!

* * *

A/N: Its 3,729 WORDS! I am so proud of myself! ME luvs me, and hope u guys luv me too! anyways review and tell me how u like it. Ideas are most welcome! Thanks for readind and hopefully reviewing!


	13. On Your Guard

**Sorry everyone for updating after a long time. But I cannot write if I am not in the mood. Darn I started this chapter at 12:00 am and its now 6:09 am. Shit I need my sleep. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and thank you those who reviewed! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**On Your Guard**

**Flashback**

"What took you guys so long?" Kakashi sensei was already waiting for them with some papers in his hands.

To see his cute little shocked that he was early was clearly an understatement!

"You're here early," Sasuke said. "Why?"

Kakashi gave them an upside down eye smile. "I entered you in the Chunin Exams"

The genin's blinked than blinked again!

**ANBU Training Grounds**

"Dam it" Naruto yelled in frustration. He Naruto Uzumaki was in his ANBU uniform...well ANBU in training uniform, which contained black pants, black tank top with a hood attached, and his fox ANBU mask. 'Why the hell can't I get this right, it took me three weeks to get the Rasengan with my chakra, and it has been three months and I still can't get the Rasengan with the stupid fox's chakra.

Okay' Naruto thought, 'Let's try this again, spinning the red chakra,' On Naruto's hands there was a small ball of spinning out of control red chakra, 'giving it sufficient force, and finally forming the chakra into a spherical shape' And once again the red chakra went wild and burst wild.

Naruto sighted. 'I don't get it. It is easy with my own chakra, but my chakra is clam where's the Kyubi's is wild. I somehow need to control it, like having someone maintain the balance while I form the Rasengan…'

Naruto banged his head against the tree, which was next to him, "Darn it the answered was so darn obvious. I form the sphere, and someone maintains the balance. My chakra is calm so I can make the Rasengan by myself, but the red chakra is wild, quite impossible for me to maintain it unless I grow a lot stronger, meaning a couple of years from now. Clones, Shadow Clones"

"Bingo, I was wondering when you would figure it out"

Naruto jumped, he looked to see his mentor Jiraiya standing beside him. "Brat you have been slacking, you should have noticed my chakra, but then again, I am the greatest."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "How long have you been there, and you knew I was straggling then why did you now help me?"

Jiraiya gave Naruto a smile, "Because I wanted you to figure it out; however I had different methods, but looks like you are doing a fine job with your clones."

"I assume because you are here that means that you are here for the village protection? Correct?" Naruto asked already knowing the answerer.

"Yes, and also to see how you are doing, by the way the Chunin exam starts in about an hour, should you not be going?" Jiraiya asked. Looking to see Naruto's body going stiff, he released that he did.

**1 hour later, at the Academy**

"Sorry I am late" Naruto yelled as he ran into the academy where the exam was held.

Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised to see Naruto looking completely different, gone was his orange jump suite, but he was wearing dark brown pants with black stripe going down the sides and bandage rapping on his left thigh, and dark navy blue jacket. Seeing that his zipper was open, you could see his dark brown fishnet shirt (like Shikamaru's, but only brown). Around his waist were his ninja gears.

Sakura smiled at this, "Good to see you have grown you have grown up Naruto, even though you are about five minutes late."

Naruto gave her a genuine smile; it was rare for her to actually approver of him over something. Maybe there was hope for her left, not that he thought there wasn't.

"Ohi dead-last?" Sasuke asked jokingly although only Naruto realized that, "What took you so long? Hurry up will you we have an exam to attend to."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Shut up jerk, sorry I was late, I had to warm up you know, now let's hit the road shall we?"

Suddenly Naruto remembered something, "Sakura" he asked, "What convinced you to come to the Chunin exam? You seemed apprehensive when sensei told us about the Chunin exams."

Sasuke stopped too looking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed, "Well you see, I knew that you two were going to enter the exams, and I know I am nowhere near as strong as you two, but I realized that I had to try. I could not just give up, I choose to become a ninja, I want to make my father proud of me, but I can't do that if I stay home like a weak girl, can I? Therefore, I asked my mum to train me in what I am good at, Genjustu. She also helped me improve a tiny bit at Ninjutsu. SO here I am."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her. Then Sasuke gave Sakura a rare smile saying, "Glade you finally decided to become a real kunoichi Sakura," and walked ahead of them towards the exam room with Naruto right behind him. Sakura froze for a few seconds, then finally smiled and walked right behind them.

Suddenly Sasuke and Naruto stopped when they saw a room with the number three on it and two genin guarding the room letting no one enter. Naruto instantly realized that it was Izumo and Kotetsu said nothing about watched as genins trying to get passed them.

"Its Genjustu," Sakura whispered to them, Sasuke nodded his head.

"They are trying to recruit out the weak ones," Naruto muttered softly. "Let's keep going up the stairs to the exam room."

Just as they got to the balcony/hallway of the third floor, a voice spoke up, "Just like a true Uchiha prejudy, a newly genin already talking the Chunin exam."

They turned around to see a Hyuga, a girl with buns, and a boy wearing a full body green spandex.

"Hyuga" Sasuke said calmly, "Good to see you here. My teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, and I am sure you know who I am, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ten-Ten Rui and Rock Lee, I am Neji Hyuga"

"You are related to Hinata Hyuga," Naruto asked.

Neji nodded his head, "Yes she is my cousin from my father's side."

Naruto nodded his head while thinking, 'so this is the Hyuga prejudy, must say he certainly is strong, a lot more than Sasuke. Rock Lee, the Taijutsu user, Gai's prize student and Rui the weapon mistress in training. Together a well formed team.'

"UCHIHA" Rock Lee suddenly yelled, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT, I WANT TO BEAT YOU IN AN ALL OUT FIGHT, HARD WORK VS THE SHARGDAN"

Sasuke smirked, "A little peep squeak like you cannot beat me, however I will fight you." Taking his fighting stance Sasuke said, "Let's see what you've got"

(Same fight seen as manga/anime episodes until Gai comes.)

"Lee I am very disappointed in you," Gai said.

"Yah Lee, how could you right before the exam. I would have loved to see you beat the Uchiha, but you had to do it now of all times" Came a new voice from behind them.

"I see you are still pissed at Sasuke for kissing you huh?" Naruto remarked.

Twin sets of blush appeared on both Sasuke's and Sidra's faces. Nevertheless, it was gone too fast to take notice.

"Yo Uncle, good to see you, but right now I have to haul my very unyouthfull teammates to the exam room. You should do the same for you. Exam starts in fifteen minutes." Novera said as she pulled her sister and her friend.

"OH HOW YOU BURN WITH FLAMES OF YOUTH MY DEAR NEICE, I too shall make my students go right away." Gai yelled.

Kakashi's students looked at Gai as if he was out of his mind, well except for Naruto. "Come on lets go" Sakura tugged.

By the time, Sakura and her teammates reached the exam room they found Kakashi waiting for them by the door. "I thought you would have never shown up" Kakashi said.

"Impossible" Sasuke muttered. "Yah, of course we would show up, we just got stopped by your…ugh…rivals team. Maito Gai. Very fascinating man he is." Naruto alleged.

Kakashi laughed at his student, "Well I have been meaning to introduce you to him, anyways now congratulations on coming here as a team."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, "If Sakura had not shown up then we would not have been able to take the exam?"

"Team work" Sakura muttered. "You need a three men-cell to take part of the exam. How could I have forgotten?"

"Well good luck to you all, Careful Naruto. I don't want you and your cute little but hurt you know. By the way, I like your outfit." Kakashi said as he left leaving his genin team behind.

"PERVERT!"

-----------------------

Upon entering, the room, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke found out exactly how many teams that was participating in the exam. One hundred and eight people, so thirty-six teams.

"This is a lot," Sakura whispered. **Inner Sakura "Okay calm down Sakura. You will be fine, trust me on this."**

"Well, well, well, looks like all of us are here again. Sure you don't want to chicken out Naruto," Kiba asked as he walked up to Naruto. "By the way, nice outfit, maybe the Uchiha has rubbed off on you Uzumaki."

Everyone else agreed, it was good to see that Naruto grew out of those horrible orange outfits.

"Ohi Dog-Boy still afraid of cats? How sad. Even Akamaru is stronger then you are" Naruto remarked thinking, 'Darn when will he grow up?' However, a loud squeal broke out his thought.

"SASUKE. How are you, had forehead girl been a bother?" Ino asked as she latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"GO away pig-face" Sakura said as she latched onto Sasuke's other arm, "its obvious Sasuke likes me more."

Sasuke looked towards Naruto asking for help. Naruto just grinned looked at looked at Novera or Iqra to do something. Finally talking pity on Sasuke Novera said, "How about this, whoever meaning Sakura or Ino wins this genin exam till the very end, they will get to go out with Sasuke for one date, but no yell at each other, no hugging Sasuke, and no talking about Sasuke to each other, no fighting over Sasuke. The loose has to kiss a girl of their choice. Except?"

Everyone stared at Novera. Sidra gave a small woot, "Nice one, so are you two in? Anyone else wants to join?"

"I accept," stated Ino and Sakura at the same time while Sasuke looked horrified.

"Sounds like fun," Iqra said, "I will join, so will Sidra!"

"I am" Asked Sidra, "She is" came course of voices. "Yes she is" declared.

"Hinata you join too" Naruto said.

Hinata went all red, "No-no it's okay."

"Yah its fine, who wants to go out with Uchiha, Hinata is not going to join in your silly bet! Right Shino?" Kiba exclaimed.

Shino looked at Kiba for a second than answered, "No she can join. GO ahead join Hinata"

Everyone looked shocked at Shino for a second until Novera broke the silence, "The contestants for this bet are Sakura, Ino, Sidra, Iqra, and Hinata! Now the winner has to go on a date with Sasuke, while all the looser has to kiss a girl that we all know in front of us!"

"Troublesome…but a good deal"

"Wait a second" Sasuke interrupted when a killer intent hit them. They looked to see Gaara of the Red Sand with his siblings glaring at them. However, along with them there were three other Sand ninjas.

"You know," a voice said from behind. They turned around to see boy older than them with round glasses and the leaf headband. "You are getting the other teams here quite mad at you. You guys are rookies just out of the academy?"

"Yes what is it to you, you are?" Sasuke asked.

The boy blushed a little, "How rude of me" he said, "I am Yakushi Kabuto. The Chunin exam happens twice a year, so this is my forth year talking the exam, so this is my seventh time."

"That must mean you suck" Kiba retold.

Kabuto took out some cards, "Since you guys are rookies, here I will share some information with you."

"By information you mean what?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

Kabuto smiled, "These" He said holding up the cards "are cards that have information burned into them with chakra."

"Information cards" Sakura asked blinking.

"Yes," he said, "However you cannot view them unless I use my chakra, here I have about two hundred cards, meaning I have four years worth of knowledge and information. Ask me about any one and I will have information on them."

"How about Gaara of the Red Sand, and Rock Lee from Leaf?" Sasuke asked.

"You know the names already, good. Now Rock Lee is about a year older than you people, his mission records are D-Rank twenty completed, C-Rank twelve completed. His sensei is Maito Gai.

Now for Gaara, his mission records are, C-Rank eight completed, B-Rank one completed. However in all his missions he returned without a single scratch in himself."

Everyone was surprised at Gaara's record. 'I don't get it' Naruto thought. 'This guy knows a lot, not many people know how much mission a person goes to. There is some off.'

"The rest of the villages are filled with a lot of talented genins," Kabuto continued. "The hidden sound village was just created last year so there isn't anything much on it, but Leaf, Sand, Grass, Water fall and Sound have many talented ninja's among them. And many genins are here to take the genin exam."

"In other words you are making us loose confident in ourselves" glared Sidra.

Naruto smirked at everyone then jumped into the desk in front of him. "Listen here everyone" Naruto yelled, "I REFUSE TO LOOSE TO YOU BASTERDS, AFTER ALL MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI. I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!"

"Show off" Kiba muttered along with Shikamaru who was muttering about 'troublesome blondes.'

(Everything from here on is the same from manga/anime shows except for Naruto who knows the answer but does not write anything down on his paper except his name,…)

"Forty five minutes is up. Everyone stop writing. Now for your last question, anyone who gets it wrong cannot do the Chunin exam again, same goes for their teammate. Those who want to quite, you may do so now." Ibiki stated.

May students struggled, many left.

The only ones now left were twenty six teams. Ibiki seeing that it was already ten minutes and no one else moved, said, "You all pass!"

Everyone blinked, "What do you mean" Temari of the Red Sand asked.

Ibiki smiled at her, "During your ninja life, you will have to take many chances. The secret behind questions ten, was that the question about taking the question was the question! In other words, do you want to try to answer questions ten, was question ten."

Suddenly there was a clash from the window; everyone looked to see a black banner hanging from the wall with had silver letters saying "**Sexiest Kunoichi: ANKO MATARASHI**"

* * *

**Sorry People for leaving it there. however i did not want to make it to long. For my friends who I am truly thankful to, Iqra, Sidra, Adia (althought u never read this story yet) and Sana. Sana u appeared, but ur name was not mentioned. it will be tho in the next chappie. I miss you truly very much! luv you people, and please review and tell me how it was!**

**Mirze Snape  
**


	14. Crazy People Redone Chapter

**A/N: Sorry but I though I should make this chapter a lot longer so I redid the whole thing. I hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

Crazy People + Crazy Forests

**Preview**

Ibiki smiled at her, "During your ninja life, you will have to take many chances. The secret behind questions ten was that the question about taking the question was the question! In other words, do you want to try to answer questions ten, was question ten."

Suddenly there was a clash from the window; everyone looked to see a black banner hanging from the wall with had silver letters saying "**Sexiest Kunoichi: ANKO MATARASHI**"

**Jonin Lounge**

Kakashi sat on one of the sofas in the Jonin lounge as he watched all the other genin sensei's worry about their students, which included Anko.

"Kakashi you are very unfaithful to your students," Gai suddenly spoke.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "Really how come?"

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "its obvious isn't it? You are here the least worried among us."

"Why should I be worried? I have a lot of faith in my cute little students. They will pass the test with very ease; it takes a lot to scare away my students. After all, if I had no faith in them than I would have not sent my students to give the exam!" Kakashi said.

"Your students have a lot of potential, I agree," Kurenai said. "Sasuke Uchiha I have no fear for, but there is also Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura is very smart, book smart; she will be able to pass the first exam, but how about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Everyone in the lounge looked at Kakashi for expiation, Kakashi gave them an upside down smile, "Actually" Kakashi said, "I am putting most of my faith on Naruto. You might not know this, but Uzumaki Naruto is the strongest one in my team, althought if he wasn't so hyper and always wanting to learn more justu's and more focused on Taijutsu he would have been much stronger!"

Gai looked surprised, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Naruto" Kakashi continued, "Has the Nine-Tails sealed in him,"

This time Asuma spoke up, "Yes, we all know that, what you are saying is that the fox gives him power?"

Kakashi glared at Asuma, "If you are saying Naruto is a demon then you are WRONG!"

"I didn't mean that Kakashi, and you –--"

Kakashi cut him off, "I know, but whoever here has a problem with any of my cute students, especially Naruto you may leave now!"

Anko who was quite all this time gave Kakashi a smile, "Look, no one here has a problem with your _cute _students, however I think only you can be very over protective like a mother and sweet in one sentence!"

Nodding his head, Kakashi continued, "What Asuma said," throwing him a glare, "Is the opposite with Naruto, Naruto himself is very powerful, his power comes from his own chakra, up until the mission to the Water country Naruto has not once called upon the Kyubi for help. Over all if Naruto focused more on his Taijutsu then his body builds up, making him use less chakra for every Justu, I have proof for that, right now Naruto can do up to about five-hundred to a thousand Shadow Cloned, but with his reserves higher that can go up by another thousand!"

Everyone sat down in shock, they knew about Naruto being able to do about a hundred Shadow Clones, but a thousand was impossible much less two thousand.

Gai gave Kakashi a teeth sparkling smile with a thumb up, "You Kakashi my eternal rival, I promise that I shall train our youthful Naruto in the arts of Taijutsu and teach him the Tiger style!"

Kakashi looked at Gai and replayed, "No, you may teach him but however let him create his own style of Taijutsu, Naruto's style is very...unusual and it surprises many ninjas because they cannot really counter his attacks because it's an Uzumaki Style."

No one said a word as they sat down waiting for the first exam when suddenly Anko spoke up, "Looks like I have go now,"

"How come?" Kurenai asked.

Anko gave her a scary smile, "Because I am the second examination, I have some peep squeaks to torture and see if my team passes along with your!"

As soon as Anko left, Asuma spoke up "Is that even allowed? I mean she has her own genin team in there, how her students survive is beyond me, how she can be charged for favouritism right?"

Gai shook his head surprising everyone, "Anko might be scary, but she is filled with flames of youth, she will make it harder for her students to pass the second exam them the rest."

**Exam room**

Suddenly there was a clash from the window; everyone looked to see a black banner hanging from the wall with had silver letters saying "**Sexiest Kunoichi: ANKO MATARASHI**"

Novera, Iqra and Sidra were surprised, big time 'Anko-sensei?' they thought but stayed quite.

Anko looked around making a mental count of the contestants, raised her eyebrows, and looked at Ibiki, "Seventy-eight kids Ibiki, which means twenty-six teams? You must be getting softer by year; no matter they will be cut into half by the next round of exam."

Anko looked back at the contestants and said, "Meet me in an exact hour and half by the Forest of Death." When she saw that nobody was moving she yelled, "NOW, WHOEVER IS LATE WILL BE DISQUILIFED!" Everyone ran out of the room, trying to get out of the door faster.

Anko smiled inwardly, 'Oh how I love caouse' she thought.

**(Everything from here is the same as Manga/Anime shows up until the exam starts)**

Team Five

"Darn" Sidra yelled, "Anko had to give us the hardest entrance, entrance fifteen (A/N: I am making this up), I mean it would have been better if she gave us fourteen, but nooo, it had to be fifteen!"

Iqra agreed with her, also sulking as they jumped pass the trees.

"Okay stop," Novera said calmly, "There is no need to worry, the Forest Ninjas (A/N: Making this up again) went to entrance three, the closest to us. WE have the Heaven Scroll, so let's go and ambush that team and see what we get?"

The Other three nodded, "Careful sis," Novera said as she flew pass Iqra and Sidra.

Team Eight

**(Same encounters as the Manga/Anime shows)**

Team Seven

**(Same up until Naruto goes to **_**pee)**_

"I am back and guess what Sakura; I made a flower deigned on the dirt!" Naruto said just as a kunai rigged passed him. Naruto glared at Sasuke, "What the hell you baster, why did you do that-"His words were cut off when Sasuke punched him square in the face.

"Sasuke" Sakura yelled, "Why did you do that for?"

"Because" Sasuke said, "This is not Naruto, one his whisker marks are too dark, and two his clan symbol in his ninja pouch cannot be forged and this guy doesn't have the clan mark on him. This in not Naruto!"

The stranger laughed, "Uchiha name really dose live up to their reputation, well done. Although I kind of feel bad for your other teammate, such loyal friends."

Sasuke glared at him, the stranger chuckled at them, "Since you guys have the heaven scroll, you want the earth scroll right?"

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I was fuming with anger, how dare he say that about Naruto, he is my last family left and over my dead my am I going to let something happen to him. I watched is disgusted as I watched him swallow his earth scroll, beside me Sakura went a bit green.

"Now" he said, "Let's begin the fight for scrolls like true ninja's" What made both Sakura and I gasp is that he turned into the grass ninja then peeled off his skin.

"You're Orochimaru!" Sakura exclaimed with fear, "You left the village as a traitor when you were caught by the third for experimenting on humans illegally."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well, well, well looks like someone here is very smart, tell me girl how do you know all this?"

"Sasuke," I looked at her, "Sasuke this guy is one of the thirds student, a Sunnin, way out of our range, he isn't suppose to be here, we have to retreat!"

A realization hit me, 'Damn' I thought.

"Tutt, tutt, tutt, you cannot escape me." Orochimaru said as he lunged to attack.

"Sharingan" I whispered, 'We need Naruto here, and out of all of us he is an ANBU. Darn, hurry up dope!' "Sakura," I said, "We have to hold him off till Naruto comes," I whispered to her as we tried to hold him off.

Sakura looked surprised, but did not question me... 'Crazy people and equally crazy freaks of people. Thank gods for Sakura's book knowledge' I thought as I dogged one on Orochimaru's fireballs.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered to me as she jumped behind me, "Try any Genjustu and I will add my chakra to make it stronger." I nodded my head and did what she asked, after all a plan is better than no plan at all.

**(Naruto's POV)**

'Snake summons' I thought, I was right, 'Orochimaru is here, I thought I smelled snake, but why? Now even being in the ANBU I cannot fight him, he is too out of my league.'

After defeating the stupid snake, here I was sitting on a tree branch thinking about how to get back up here. "Great" I muttered, "What do I do know? Sasuke isn't strong enough to fight the Snake, he and Sakura combined wouldn't last ten minutes against him!" Suddenly a thought popped in my head, SASUKE AND SAKURA was probably fighting his right now.

"FUCK!" I jumped up and leaped through the rough trees as fast as I could, got help me if I lost another family member.

**(Normal POV)**

Sasuke and Sakura were panting on the ground, "Sakura we must run, and there is no chance of survival here." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru have the two of them creepy looks, "Well, looks like you two can no longer move. How sad, hehehe."

Sasuke and Sakura glared at him trying to get their body to move, however with their bodies frozen with fear there wasn't much they could do, that was when Sakura noticed that Sasuke's led was bleeding, Sasuke injured himself to get rid of the fear. 'Damn it' Sakura cursed, 'Only if I was strong enough as Sasuke or even Naruto.'

Orochimaru smiled at this, 'Uchiha's were no ordinary pray, and taking away the fear with pain, oh yes this is going to be so wonderful.' He thought. "I can already taste that power," he muttered to himself. "Now for my seal, **Congeal Justu**" he yelled freezing Sasuke and Sakura in place. Sasuke tried to move, however the Justu held him in place, the only thing he could do now was breath in and out.

Sakura tried to struggle, but the Justu held her in place, her fear went higher tenfold not for her but for Sasuke when she saw how was Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, 'this can't be good, Naruto where are you?' she thought desperately.

Orochimaru stretched his neck right to Sasuke's neck, Sasuke tried to desperately move as he struggled, "Curse Seal!" Orochimaru said softly as he bit Sasuke.

BOOM! Orochimaru was thrown back as he half bit Sasuke, "I see you are back Orochimaru." Naruto stood beside Sasuke; the Congeal Justu wore off as Orochimaru was taken by surprise.

"Looks like the third party has arrived. Tututu" Orochimaru said looking at Naruto. Naruto ignored him as he looked at unconscious Sasuke; Sasuke had two comma marks on his neck just where Orochimaru had bit him. "Sakura" Naruto said, "Look over Sasuke, go away from here. I will handle everything." Sakura nodded her head without questioning him and carried out of seeing range.

"Oh?" Orochimaru raised his eyebrows, "You can take me on by yourself Uzumaki Naruto? Gonna get the fox to help you?" He taunted.

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, I am just buying time, the ANBU and the Hokage will be here in about five minutes. Long enough to hold you on, after all I am going to be Hokage one day."

Orochimaru chucked, "You have spunk kid, if only I was able to control your demon inside, I would have taken you instead."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing a kid like you would understand, however join me? We can control the power of the world, what about it Naruto, no one will look at you like you are a demon, and you and I can be like god."

A smirk formed on Naruto's face, "Tempting, but no, Shadow Clone Justu" about a hundred of Naruto's popped around.

"Good, but to easy" Orochimaru said. "Snake Outline Justu" the whole area around them became filled with outlines of snake patterns, striking Naruto's clones one by one. With a blinked of an eye, Naruto was punched in his guts making him fall back. Falling from the tree, Naruto trued in mid air and jammed his foot against one of the trees with chakra. Running and making hand signs in milliseconds he yelled, "Katon: Karyuu Endan" blowing out a large amount of fire from his mouth destroying many of the Outline Snakes.

Orochimaru cursed and sank into a tree right at the exact moment when five ANBU with the Hokage and Anko jumped into sight.

"Mud Clone!" Naruto whispered as he stood in front of Anko. Anko nodded her head and looked around, "Where are Uchiha and Haruno?"

"Sasuke was unconscious, he has half a seal mark, and I told Sakura to take Sasuke away from here." Anko raised her eyebrows at him, how did he know about the Orochimaru curse marks? Something's about Naruto Uzumaki didn't match up, however since the Hokage didn't look surprised she let it go.

"Naruto, go to Sakura, she will need your help. I will speak to you after the second exam is over." Naruto nodded his head and leaped through the forest to find his teammates.

**Team Ten**

**(Everything is the same until they reach Team Seven)**

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji watched Team Seven as Naruto and Sakura mend Sasuke. All three of them looked very bruised and tired, surprising everyone Sasuke was unconscious, and from the looks of it, he had high fever.

"Looks like they had it bad," Shikamaru said as he watched, "All three of them are very strong, if anyone should be unconscious it should be Sakura. Who could they have encountered?"

"I know, Sasuke is the strongest of us all rookies, it must have been strong." Ino replied.

Choji just observed when she realized that someone was coming towards Team seven. "Look," he whispered, "Who is that?"

The three of them looked at where Choji pointed, "It's the team from Sound!"

They watched as Sakura weakly got up along with Naruto to fight.

"They will need help," Shikamaru said.

Ino frowned, putting all the dislikeness that she held for Sakura she nodded, "Let's go!"

**Team Seven**

To say Sakura was surprised to see Team ten was a surprise was an understatement "Need help Fore-head girl?" Ino asked.

Naruto already sensing their chakra before put up a surprise face seeing them.

"Ohh, more people to play with" the sound ninja with the name he introduced himself with Dosu Kinuto.

"Yah," Zaku Abumi replied, "And we have a fatso."

Choji's eyes went dark, "I AM NOT FAT! JUST BIG BONED!" Without a warning Choji went punching and kicking the sound ninja.

Naruto skimmed over the place, "Sakura, look over Sasuke, protect him, Shikamaru you take the bandaged boy, Choji has the other Sound Ninja, I will go after the girl."

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' in other words fine while Ino huffed; after all, she was not use to taking orders from anyone her age.

Shikamaru and Ino got to it while Naruto went after the girl when suddenly a blur of green shot pass them and punched Dosu who was heading for Sakura with Choji hot on his heels.

"My youthful friends are in danger, I shall help them! I Rock Lee the second Green Beast of Konoha!" Yelled a familiar voice to Naruto and Sakura.

Everyone stopped to stare at him, sure, he looked weird with huge eyes and a mushroom hair cut and bright green leotard, but what was more surprising was that he has a squirrel in his hands talking off an explosion card that was on its back. "You," he yelled at Dosu, "How dare you try and harm Sakura who is so beautiful? With such a cute animal too?"

Shikamaru seeing this distraction caught 'bandaged boy' with his shadow while signalling Ino to do her mind Justu.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino yelled.

Naruto nodded his head at Lee, and blocked a punch from the sound girl. "Shadow Clone Justu, Uzumaki Naruto: Nisen Rendan" Naruto yelled finishing the girl off so she could not move.

By the time the Konoha ninjas were finished the sound team were bruised and Dosu had a broken arm. The girl took out their earth scroll and dropped it just as TenTen and Neji burst in looking for Rock Lee.

"Take it," she said, "We were told to give this to you." With that, they vanished from sight.

Everyone looked at the place where they stood moments ago when a grown came from behind. "SASUKE," Sakura yelled. Ino rushed to his aide along with Sakura. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by a really powerful ninja, we got separated, by the time I came in Sasuke was unconscious with Sakura doing no better." Naruto said quickly before Sakura could open her mouth. Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise, Naruto shook his head.

Shikamaru observed all this, something was missing…but what?

"His chakra coils are messed up" Neji said as he watched Sasuke with his Byakugan. "It's all in a mess, what could have caused this?"

"Sakura?" a faint whisper came from Sasuke as he slightly opened his eyes.

"Sasuke don't move, you are burning up. Moving too quickly can cause you to pull your muscle." Sakura said gently as she put a wet cloth on this forehead while Ino helped him move into a comftrouble position.

"What about Naruto and the Snake?" He asked as he looked around to see Neji, TenTen, Lee and a _squirrel? _Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto.

"Good to see you awake too teme, Snake man is gone, I am fine but you Mr. High and Mighty is sick!" Naruto grinned at him.

TenTen looked around to see that they were not needed and since they found their third member, she signaled them to leave.

"Who asked the Sound ninja's to give you guys the earth scroll?" Choji asked as he handed Naruto the scroll.

"The Sound Ninja's gave us the scroll?" Sasuke asked in surprise, "Why?"

Sakura paused her work for a moment, then said, "Who knows, however right now we need more water, and some food. Sasuke you need to heal. Ino help me out here, Shikamaru you guard, Naruto and Choji you both go and get us some water and food."

Everyone nodded their heads and got to with adding a bit of 'troublesome' to, but stopped when the girls glared at him.

**(From here, they get to the safe house together without trouble and there were no encounters of Kabuto. Team Ten already has both of their scrolls so they stayed helping Team Seven out.)**

* * *

**So do you like it? Hope you do, anyways forgive me for my fighting sceans, I am no good at them! Anyways tell me how it was, **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
**


End file.
